La otra chica del futuro
by AniWitch
Summary: Una extraña sacerdotisa acompaña a Kagome e InuYasha de regreso de uno de sus viajes al Japón actual... busca a un demonio y eliminar a algo que afecta el futuro de Kagome... lograrà su cometido.
1. Chapter 1

**La otra chica del futuro**

**Por AniWitch**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen…sino Kikyo nunca hubiera existido… pero le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi… yo únicamente los uso para hacer esta historia para todos ustedes.**

Notas: letra canciones: negrita

Mis pensamientos

-------------- Cambio de escena

"Pensamientos de los personajes"

--------------

**_Capítulo 1: Sorpresas en el festival _**

-Sí, Inuyasha, necesito ir al colegio- insistía por centésima vez Kagome, tratando de alcanzar el pozo frente al cual se había situado el muchacho- Además, recuerda que es el último año y hay un festival especial porque ahora hay muchos estudiantes extranjeros.

-¿Y eso qué?- respondió altaneramente- Sigo sin entender para qué tanto estudio y para que quieres ver a esos estudiantes…extranjeros… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó extrañado. Hacia un par de años que las amigas de Kagome habían preguntado lo mismo de él cuando lo conocieron, pero no había entendido el término.

-Son chicos que vienen de otros países- Se quedó pensativa un momento _"El festival de mañana es sobre costumbres, folklore y mitología…ummmh, no sería mala idea…"-_ ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, Inuyasha?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a ir contigo a la escuela?- preguntó alterado. La chica siempre le decía que no podía acompañarla a la escuela, ni a la anterior ni a esta, y ahora le decía que fuera con ella.

-Sí, ven conmigo, en el festival van a presentar todas las cuestiones del folklore de los países de ellos y del nuestro también, así que pasarías desapercibido, todos pensarían que estas usando un disfraz.

InuYasha se quedó pensando un momento, tal vez no era mala idea ir con ella, primero no se separaría de quién era ya como el aire para él, segundo: no permitiría que nadie se le acercara y, por último, podría ver que era aquello de "estudiantes extranjeros".

-Feh, está bien, te acompaño- dijo mientras tomaba la mochila amarilla de la chica y se preparaba para saltar el pozo- Vamos entonces.

Mientras ambos saltaban al pozo no vieron como tres felices personas, con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros, aplaudían su decisión.

-¡Por fin ese perro tonto le hizo caso a Kagome!- sonrió Shippou feliz- Tal vez así se dé cuenta lo que ella significa para él.

Por muy extraño que resultaran las palabras del kitsune, Sango y Miroku asintieron con su cabeza. Ellos también se alegraban de la situación.

-Entonces, mientras regresan, nosotros podemos descansar y acompañar a Kaede-baba –dijo la exterminadora- Regresemos a la cabaña.

Mientras ellos se acercaban a la aldea, una pareja emergía del pozo en el futuro.

-Bien, ¡mamá, abuelo, ¡ya llegué!- gritó Kagome-¿dónde se habrán metido?

-Aquí, hija- llamó su madre desde la planta alta- Estoy alistando el cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- preguntó Kagome. Eso era bastante extraño, ya que ellos normalmente no recibían a nadie, e incluso Inuyasha dormía o en su cuarto o con Souta, así que no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

Subieron a la segunda planta, donde encontraron a su madre ocupada preparando el cuarto de huéspedes,

-Tendremos como visita a una de las chicas que están en tu escuela- dijo alegremente el abuelo, mientras sostenía las mantas que colocarían en la cama- Según dicen es una sacerdotisa, o algo así, pero que es capaz de ver el futuro de los demás.

-Sí, hija, tus amigas están como locas con ella- concluyó su madre

-Entonces- preguntó extrañado el hanyou- ¿Por qué se quedará aquí, si Kagome tiene días de no asistir a la escuela?

-No sé, eso es realmente lo extraño, cuando les dieron a escoger el lugar donde se deberán quedar los dos meses que estarán aquí, ella dijo que únicamente se quedaría en la casa de la chica que casi nunca iba a clases- explicó la señora Higurashi- La chica que vive en el templo que tiene un árbol del tiempo, así que no quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-¿Pero como explicarle que yo no estoy enferma sino que viajo a través del tiempo al Sengoku?- se asustó Kagome, eso no podía estar pasándole a ella- Y como piensan comunicarse con ella, la mayoría que yo sepa sólo habla inglés, y ninguno sabe y no pienso andar con un traductor de esos que habla como robot.

-Gomen, ¿¡cómo se me pudo pasar algo así?- dijo desesperadamente la pobre señora- Es que era tan emocionante conocer alguien de otro país, y saber que conoce mucho de nuestra cultura, costumbres, mitología y folklore, que fue imposible negarnos cuando hizo esa petición, y ahora ya es tarde… Ella vendrá, contigo, mañana después de la presentación en la escuela.

-¿Naniiiii? Pero si pensaba llevar a InuYasha, por eso él está aquí, no iba a ser problema por todos los disfraces que van a llevar, y ¿ahora que hago?

-Tranquila- dijo Souta, que entraba en aquel momento llevando algunas flores, un poco exóticas, pero que al parecer provenían del país de donde la chica venía- Yo la he visto hoy que he ido a recoger algunas de sus cosas y por alguna razón nos entendemos perfectamente, aunque pareciera cuando mueve sus labios que no habla japonés, así que no sé que fue lo que pasó, cuando me vió me colocó una mano en la cabeza y luego dijo que ahora nos podríamos entender perfectamente.

-¡¿Nani!- dijeron todos a la vez, no comprendían lo que Souta les explicaba.

-Oh, ya lo verán mañana, pues al parecer lo hace sólo con quién quiere, porque a los demás les habla en inglés o con el intérprete, así que la verdad no sé- contestó el chico, mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón que se encontraba en la esquina del escritorio - Además me dio un extraño mensaje para ti, me dijo 'Dile a tu hermana que no habrá problemas, que venga tranquila con su acompañante, será interesante'.

-¡Ahhh!- se sorprendió el hanyou- ¿Cómo que será interesante verme? ¿Y como puede saber ella que ibas a ir conmigo?

-Ni idea, pero creo que será mejor averiguarlo, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar para no tener problemas mañana para levantarme.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que hubieron desayunado se dirigieron a la escuela, InuYasha feliz porque no tenía que cubrirse sus orejas y Kagome vistiendo un traje de sacerdotisa, una falda azul y blusa de anchas mangas blanca con una pañoleta azul en el cuello **parecido al de una de las aprendices de sacerdotisas del episodio 63**, disfrutarían de un día diferente y tal vez el hanyou aprendería algo, claro no era mucho lo que pedía Kagome, pero la esperanza nunca se pierde.

La preparatoria era un hervidero de personas, pues todos andaban sumamente ocupados con todo lo que presentaban, ya que estaban presentando cosas de países como Grecia, Noruega, Irlanda y otros de América, todos exponiendo el folklore y la mitología de sus países. Muchos traían extraños disfraces, claro los que representaban a los dioses griegos eran seguidos por muchos chicos y chicas, ya que eso de andar con una simple toga dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Kagome se dirigió en compañía de Inuyasha buscando a sus amigas y a aquella chica que iría a su casa, de paso iban observando las diferentes exposiciones y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que el asombro de InuYasha ante todas aquellas personas extrañas y lo que mostraban de sus lugares de origen.

-Oye, Kagome –musitó InuYasha- ¿de dónde viene toda esa gente tan extraña?

-Ya te dije que de otros países- le contestó divertida, el hanyou no había entendido ni jota de las explicaciones que ella intentó darle la noche anterior con la ayuda de un Atlas Mundial- Recuerda que la chica que irá a la casa al parecer viene de América.

Claro la cara de InuYasha le hizo soltar una carcajada, definitivamente eso era lo que menos había entendido, una tierra tan lejos de donde ellos vivían, como podían llegar a Japón.

Al rato de caminar alcanzó a ver a sus amigas y a varios chicos, incluido Houjyo rodeando a una chica: parecía un poco mayor que ellos, de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta media espalda y una piel bronceada por el sol.

-¡Kagome! ven pronto- gritó Eri

Caminando un poco más rápido, halando a InuYasha que parecía mirar con cierto temor a aquella joven, se acercó al grupo.

-Yaa, douzo yoroshiku- saludó haciendo una reverencia, tirando del hanyou para que hiciera lo mismo- Kagome Higurashi to moushimasu - mencionó su nombre primero recordando que posiblemente de dónde la chica proviniera esa sería la costumbre.

La chica se levantó de la banca donde se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de compañeros de Kagome y del nivel inferior, sus verdes ojos relampaguearon de extraña forma, mientras una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, haciendo resaltar un gracioso lunar que tenía a un lado de su boca, además de unos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas. Volvió a mirar a Kagome, haciendo una suave inclinación con su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada al hanyou que la miraba embobado, ya que percibía una extraña energía proveniente de aquella joven, que al ser casi tan alta como él, lo miraba escrutadoramente a sus dorados ojos.

-****Daijoubu, arigato- dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza para saludar al hanyou.

Después miró a su alrededor, como si buscara a alguien.

-Sorry, your traductor isn't here- le dijo un muchacho de cabellos y ojos negros- Maybe, I can help you- se notaba en él su interés por que aquella joven lo escogiera como su traductor personal.

-No, thank you- le contestó seriamente- I see you later boys, excuse me- dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a un par de extrañados Kagome e InuYasha y se separaba del grupo para dirigirse a uno de los salones.

Una vez que ingresaron a uno de los salones, revisó afuera que nadie los hubiese seguido y cerró la puerta, volviéndose hacia los dos jóvenes que la miraban desconcertados.

-Sé bien que no me comprenden, pero esto quiero decirlo así, ciertamente me sorprende ver a una sacerdotisa y a un demonio juntos…-calló al ver que se volvían a miran entre sí y luego a ella, soltó una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de cada uno y musitó unas extrañas palabras- Bien, creo que ahora me comprenden, ¿cierto?

-Hai- respondieron InuYasha y Kagome al unísono.

-¡Qué bien, porque yo sólo sé unas pocas palabras básicas del japonés y no creo que un… medio demonio comprenda el inglés…-y se detuvo para esperar la reacción de aquellos chicos.

-¡¡¡¡¿NANI!- preguntó asustada Kagome.

-Sí, no te preocupes, sé que él es un hanyou y tú una sacerdotisa- hablaba sin dejar de mirarlos, como si estuviera estudiándolos detenidamente- y además creo que te acompañaré en tu viaje por lo menos durante un tiempo, quiero estudiar algo del pasado y buscar si un demonio que me pareció hace muchos años, cuando vine aquí por primera vez, ver era real o no.

InuYasha se había dejado caer en el suelo al escuchar que aquella joven lo reconocía como un hanyou _"Pero como es posible si Kagome dice que ella no es de aquí, entonces como me reconoció y habla de localizar a un demonio"_

-Ay, por Dios, que descuidada soy- dijo mientras se golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con las manos- no les he dicho mi nombre. Bien, Izel to moushimasu - una sonrisa alegró su cara, y volviéndose hacia InuYasha le preguntó -¿onamaewa?

El hanyou se quedó mirándola, viendo como aquellos verdes ojos le miraban, no con miedo sino con confianza, tal como lo hacia Kagome, así que lentamente bajo sus defensas y le miró.

-InuYasha –contestó- Soy hijo del Lord del oeste y de una humana, es por eso que soy un hanyou.

-No te preocupes, eso no es algo que a mí me preocupe- le respondió Izel, tratando de tranquilizarlo- en las mitologías de América existen muchos dioses que son formados por dos partes diferentes…es más, aún en nuestros pueblos los humanos provenimos de diferentes pueblos… además, eres un chico muy lindo… pero -volvió a mirar a Kagome, en su cara su notaba cierta picardía que precedía aquello que pensaba antes de hablar- Es tu novio…cierto…porque eso me dijeron tus amigas, que posiblemente vendrías con tu novio que también era extranjero… y deduciéndolo de las características físicas de InuYasha… supongo que se referían a él.

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y volvieron a mirar a diferentes partes. Ante esa reacción, Izel simplemente sonrió de una forma enigmática, como si conociera algo que ellos dos no sabían, y suavemente cerró sus ojos colocando sus manos a la altura de su boca… después de unos instantes volvió a tomar las manos de los muchachos y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-Creo que ya vienen a buscarnos, es mejor que salgamos- movió negativamente su cabeza- Estos chicos creen que mis poderes de sacerdotisa son para adivinarles su futuro amoroso…como si fuera de broma.

"_Vaya_- pensó Kagome- _Así que es una sacerdotisa, pero tiene poderes bien extraños…y está segura de poder viajar con nosotros al pasado…aunque tal vez sirviera: InuYasha pareciera tenerle o temor o respeto…Bien, tendré que conversar más con ella…aunque eso de escuchar otro idioma pero entenderlo a la perfección sin saberlo es bastante extraño."_

Igualmente, el cerebro del hanyou trataba de asimilar las palabras y acciones de la ojiverde, pues ciertamente era bastante más extraña que Kagome, ya que sí sabía que tenía poderes. _"Otra sacerdotisa, pero sino me equivoco sus poderes son inmensos…si va con nosotros tal vez nos ayude a derrotar a Naraku…además no me tiene miedo…me ha tratado igual que Kagome...es algo que no entenderé si otros me aceptan como soy… ¿por qué Kikyou deseaba que yo me hiciera humano, renunciando a una parte de mí?... ¿es que realmente nunca me aceptó?… ¿o me quiso?..."_

Una vez fuera, la joven recogió sus cosas y les pidió que se fueran de ahí, los días anteriores habían sido muy cansados y quería librarse de los que andaban detrás de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2: Una sacerdotisa muy especial_**

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kagome, lo primero que hizo Izel fue dirigirse al Goshimboku y situándose frente a él, colocó sus manos en el anciano tronco. InuYasha (quien por cierto cargaba todo el equipaje de la joven) y Kagome miraban atentamente lo que ella hacía.

-Arigatou, Kami-sama- dijo Izel inclinándose ante el árbol. Después se volvió y con una sonrisa de dirigió al par de chicos.

-Sólo estaba pidiendo permiso al dios del árbol del tiempo para traspasar sus barreras, así que no tendremos problemas- les explicó mientras libraba al hanyou de un par de bolsas- Mientras viaje con la sacerdotisa que maneja el tiempo no habrá problema.

Kagome abrió la puerta de su casa, y, por primera vez, no tuvo que llamar a su familia, ya que su madre, abuelo y hermano estaban esperando ahí la llegada de su invitada. Cuando Izel ingresó al recinto y trataba de quitarse sus zapatos, recordando la tradición japonesa, se sorprendió al escuchar las voces de los mismos.

-** ¡Youkoso Irasshaimashita!**- dijeron los tres a la vez, haciendo que la chica, de la impresión, perdiera el equilibrio, logrando no caer al suelo gracias a la intervención del inu-hanyou.

Logrando recuperar su equilibrio, se inclinó brevemente ante los familiares de Kagome, la cual deseaba que se la tragara la tierra por el exagerado saludo que le habían otorgado a la pobre joven.

- Doumo arigatou- contestó con una sonrisa.

-Mamá, ¿cómo se les ha ocurrido hacer tanto escándalo, ¿qué va a pensar de nosotros?- reclamó Kagome, mirando sonrojada a la joven que se encontraba a su lado.

-Tranquila Kagome, creo que ellos estudiaron mejor del lugar de donde provengo…y saben que nuestra forma de ser es más espontánea- la tranquilizó Izel, mientras se acercaba a Souta- Sigues entendiéndome, ¿verdad, Souta-kun?

El chico le asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a InuYasha cargar todos los paquetes que traía la joven.

-Vamos, InuYasha no niichan- dijo dirigiéndose al hanyou- Creo que es mejor dejar todo eso en la habitación de Izel… ¡Ahora sí recordé tu nombre! -le dijo a la joven mientras tomaba la bolsas que esta cargaba, para luego encaminarse a la planta alta seguido por el medio demonio.

El abuelo y la señora Higurashi se quedaron mirando como sus hijos comprendían lo que decía aquella joven, mientras que ellos sólo habían comprendido el agradecimiento a su bienvenida.

-Kagome, ¿nos puedes explicar cómo ustedes entienden a esta joven? –Kagome los miró, ciertamente ellos no habían entendido nada de lo que Izel había dicho.

-Pues ella hizo una especie de conjuro y es por eso que InuYasha, Souta y yo la entendemos –explicó, mientras se volvía hacia la muchacha- Oye, Izel, ¿podrías hacer que mi hahaue y mi ojiisan te entiendan?

Izel dio una cabezadita en señal de asentimiento, y acercándose a aquellos dos que la miraban sin comprenderla, colocó sus manos sobre sus cabezas y repitió, casi imperceptiblemente, el conjuro que usaba para hacerse entender por aquellos que quería.

-Ja, ves que es muy fácil –dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a Kagome- Tú lo puedes aprender, pues tus poderes son casi iguales a los míos.

Kagome la miró sorprendida… ella jamás podría hacer eso… pero aquella chica decía que sus poderes eran casi iguales.

-Eso es imposible… difícilmente aprendí a hacer una flecha purificadora… ¿cómo dices que tus poderes y los míos son casi iguales?

-Falta de práctica… y de algunas enseñanzas… nada más -le contestó con una sonrisa- Mientras esté contigo te enseñaré lo que pueda, ¿Te parece?

-Hai, ¡sugoi desu ne!- contestó Kagome feliz. Tal vez así podría hacer lo que cualquier sacerdotisa de tiempo antiguo.

-Kagome, tal vez ella quiera comer algo, ¿no crees? –Preguntó la madre de Kagome.

-Sí, eso me gustaría… no he comido nada desde el desayuno y ya pasan de las dos de la tarde –contestó Izel.

La señora Higurashi la miró sorprendida… así que ahora le entendían. El abuelo se sonrío y simplemente se dirigió al comedor… comerían en una mesa tradicional japonesa… aunque no todo lo que ahí se encontraba era tan tradicional, pues habían cambiado la bebida de ella del té a un oloroso café.

Cuando se sentaron sobre los mullidos almohadones, se sonrieron al mirar como ella trataba de acomodarse, al parecer hubiera sido más sencillo hacer aquella comida en la mesa de la cocina.

InuYasha y Souta ya se encontraban con ellos, y todos se quedaron expectantes cuando la vieron tomar los palillos y hacer una pequeña mueca.

-Demonios, no he podido comer bien con estas cosas- protestó mientras trataba de acomodar los palillos en sus dedos- por eso es que he pasado hambre.

Souta le pasó un pequeño estuche, ella lo abrió y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro… dentro se encontraba un juego de cubiertos…

-Doumo Arigatou -agradeció sonriente, no solo su sonrisa expresaba aquello sino que sus verdes ojos se iluminaron- Ha sido muy amable de su parte comprender que no todos podemos utilizar los palillos para comer.

Luego de la agradable comida, donde, como de costumbre, el hanyou comió por más de dos, la joven miró el tenedor que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kagome al mirar aquella pose de Izel.

-Iie -contestó- Sólo pensaba que de haber tenido que comer con los palillos y con InuYasha a la par mía, me hubiese quedado con hambre.

Todos volvieron a mirar al hanyou, que en ese momento tomaba la taza frente a la joven, antes de soltar la risa y dejar a este perplejo y con un gracioso tono rojizo en su cara.

-Feh- contestó antes de tratar de llevarse la taza a la boca.

-Iie, InuYasha -dijo rápidamente Izel, quitándole la taza de la mano- Tú nunca has tomado café… y creo que es mejor que no lo hagas.

-¿Nani? –contestó aquel un poco molesto por la reacción de la joven… no se había molestado las veces que él tomaba algo de su plato… pero aquella bebida que tenía un olor diferente al té y, por lo tanto, llamaba su atención no lo dejaba tomársela.

-Es que… no es buena para ti… - trató de explicarle Izel, sabiendo que de tomársela se pondría hiperactivo- Sería como sí tomaras sake...

-Yo nunca he tomado eso -contestó, y se quedó aguardando una explicación más convincente.

-¡Mierda! –protestó Izel, haciendo uso de su sangre latina, para protestar ante aquello. Alzó la vista al ver que todos se habían quedado en silencio ante aquella expresión suya- Gomen…gomen… es que me desesperó que este baka no me entienda… Simplemente no es bueno que él tome café al no estar acostumbrado, creo que lo pondría… inquieto.

El hanyou miró con cara de triunfo a Kagome… ya que ésta siempre le decía que no anduviera maldiciendo y hablando tan mal, y aquella chica había una de sus palabras favoritas para maldecir… Después de todo, tal vez no se llevaría tan mal con ella…

Kagome lo miró mientras llevaba su mano al cuello, dándole a entender que si seguía así podría llevarse un Osuwari como premio, a lo que InuYasha muy seriamente preguntó.

-Hey, Izel… ¿Tú normalmente hablas así?- deseado que la chica le contestará afirmativamente.

Esta lo volvió a ver… como decirle que hablar así resultaría normal… en su casa… no como de hecho decir que no hablar así en su país sería anormal… puesto que no necesariamente podía estar insultando a alguien usando palabrotas… sino tal vez… incluso estarlo saludando, felicitándolo, diciéndole a un chico que estaba muy guapo…según la entonación que le diera a las palabras.

-Eeeeh, mira la verdad, es que ahora lo dije molesta, pero…- se sonrió antes de continuar- a veces no necesariamente las uso como insulto…¿me entienden? –finalizó mirando a los demás, para verlos negando con la cabeza, al contrario de InuYasha- Lo siento, pero es que se salen solas, es natural en mi país.

InuYasha los miró, mientras sonreía tranquilo. Kagome no podría regañarlo por su forma de hablar… al menos mientras Izel estuviera con ellos.

-Feh, Ves Kagome que no es para tanto… -dijo mientras se levantaba- Ella habla tan bien como yo, así que no hay por que molestarse- dando por terminada la cuestión sobre el vocabulario, mientras Izel tranquilamente se tomaba su café.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Una nueva integrante**_

El resto de aquel día se fue en que Izel tratara de explicarle al abuelo como realizar el conjuro que ella usaba para comunicarse con ellos… sin resultado alguno, y en preparar lo que la muchacha pensaba llevarse al viaje con Kagome e InuYasha.

-Oye, Kagome – llamó a la muchacha mientras esta preparaba la gran mochila amarilla con todo aquello que normalmente llevaba al Sengoku - ¿No pensarás viajar con tu uniforme escolar, verdad?- al ver que la joven no llevaba sino ropa interior, toallas, y algunas otras cosas de uso personal - ¿es que acaso no llevas otra ropa? Se supone que estamos en invierno… llueve bastante e incluso puede haber alguna nevada inesperada… y en ese entonces todo son bosques y caminos de tierra…

Kagome la miró, entendía perfectamente a qué se refería Izel, ya que en ocasiones había tenido que usar la ropa de sacerdotisa que le daba Kaede… aunque no le gustaba pues era la misma que usaba Kikyo… o conseguir en alguna aldea una yukata… o usar el haori de InuYasha… pero llevar más ropa implicaría más carga… aunque no era mala idea.

-Pues es que no tengo espacio –contestó sinceramente- Siempre llevó tantas cosas que es más sencillo viajar con el uniforme… primero con el de la otra escuela y ahora con el de la preparatoria.

Izel se acercó a la mochila que ella llevaría… había acomodado todo perfectamente para llevar algunos pantalones de algodón, otros zapatos, algunos jerseys y tops, un par de yukatas… incluso una chamarra por sí hacía algo de frío… pero su ropas posiblemente le quedarán grandes a Kagome… pero con probar nada se perdía.

-Miremos a ver como te queda mi ropa… así será más sencillo, porque nos servirá a ambas -dijo mientras le daba algunas de sus ropas a Kagome.

Después de algunas pruebas, encontraron que con excepción de los pantalones cualquier otra ropa les queda bien a ambas, así que buscaron algunos pantalones y con cuidado los doblaron y colocaron en la maleta de Izel.

-Bien, ahora puedo guardar esto -dijo mientras introducía una bolsa- Ahí llevó algunas cosas de comida, y no sé que más llevar -en ese momento Kagome le alcanzó un saco de dormir, haciendo que Izel la mirara- Cierto, no sería buena idea dormir al aire libre y sobre la tierra.

Terminaron llenado la mochila con algunas cosas que Izel había traído de su país, y que Kagome insistió sería un buen presente para sus amigos del pasado… sobre todo los dulces que ella traía, pues algunos eran diferentes a los que normalmente ella le llevaba al pequeño kitsune.

-¿Y eso para que lo llevas? –preguntó Kagome al ver que Izel guardaba una provisión de baterías.

La chica únicamente le enseño un pequeño I-Pod, con una graciosa mueca en su cara.

-Necesito escuchar música… y si la que lleva se acaba -dijo colocando el aparato en la mochila- no pienso quedarme sin poder oír nada a causa de no haberse inventado todavía en esa época las baterías de pastilla… ni los encendedores… ni algunas otras cosas que llevo… Así que no te preocupes, nadie entenderá nada porque casi todo está en inglés o español… a no ser que yo quiera -finalizó con una malévola expresión en su rostro.

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar se dirigieron al pozo. El abuelo y Souta los seguían… deseaban ver como aquella joven traspasaba el pozo, cosa que ninguno de ellos ni nadie de la otra época habían logrado.

Al llegar al pozo, Izel hizo que Kagome extendiera sus manos sobre el mismo, a la vez que ella hacia lo mismo… el pozo emitió una suave luz, entonces Izel se dio media vuelta para mirar al abuelo y Souta.

-Sayonara –y subiendo al pozo se dejó caer al vacío después de Kagome.

InuYasha se asomó al pozo, para asegurarse sí la chica había logrado pasar.

-¿Pasó? –preguntó Souta.

-Hai -fue la respuesta del hanyou antes de seguirlas.

Cuando InuYasha apareció en el Sengoku, escuchó a las dos muchachas a la salida del pozo. Claro, como él llevaba todo el equipaje de ambas no les había sido difícil escalar y salir del pozo. De un solo salto salió del mismo y cayó un poco detrás de ellas… para mirar que estaban envueltas en un campo de energía.

-Feh, quiten eso o no me podré acercar a ustedes –reclamó a las muchachas que en ese momento se habían vuelto a mirarlo.

-Lo siento InuYasha –contestó Izel, mientras separaba sus manos, haciendo que el campo se desvaneciera- De paso le enseñaba a Kagome como hacerlo y nos protegíamos de cualquier cosa que pudiera acercarse mientras tú llegabas.

Tomando el camino a la aldea lentamente, para el gusto del hanyou, pues Izel iba tranquilamente admirando todo el paisaje que aquel bosque le mostraba. Cuando llegaron a la vista de la aldea, escucharon los gritos del kitsune que corría hacia ellos.

-¡Kagomeee, ¡Kagomeee! –gritaba el pequeño. Al llegar ante ellos se detuvo de pronto, no saltando sobre la muchacha como normalmente lo hacia, y se quedó mirando a Izel, sin comprender quién era y de dónde había salido.

-¿Qué te pasa enano?- dijo InuYasha al verlo.

-¿Anata wa dare desuka? –preguntó mirando a la ojiverde, que se agachó hasta quedar sentada en el pasto, casi a la altura del kitsune

-Izel to moushimasu –le dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Volviendo a mirar a Kagome le preguntó- ¿es necesario que este pequeño me comprenda?

-Hai, es nuestro compañero –contestó la interpelada, mirando como el kitsune se sonrosaba al contacto de la mano de Izel en su cabeza.

La muchacha sonrío y dejando la mano sobre el kitsune, susurró el conjuro.

-Entonces eres compañero de Kagome e InuYasha –dirigiéndose al kitsune que la miraba asombrado al comprender lo que aquella muchacha de cabellos castaños ondulados, ojos verdes y una piel morena le decía, aunque claramente notaba que no hablaba el mismo idioma que él- ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Shippou miró a Kagome y luego a InuYasha, mirando como ambos asentían a la pregunta silenciosa que él les hacia.

-Shippou, soy un youkai -contestó un poco nervioso- Un kitsune.

-Eres muy lindo, ¿sabes? –Mirando a Kagome, comentó como al descuido- Aquellos dulces que me pediste me trajera supongo que son para él.

Aquella fue la palabra mágica para Shippou, se acercó sin temor a la joven desconocida.

-¿Me trajiste dulces? -preguntó mientras sus ojos brillaban como verdaderas esmeraldas- ¿Todos para mí?

-Sip -contestó divertida-, pero tendrás que esperar a llegar a la casa, porque no creo que InuYasha acepte que empiece a sacar cosas aquí.

Como toda respuesta el hanyou se puso en camino a la choza de Kaede, mientras Izel se ponía en pie y Shippou, con toda confianza, se acomodaba en el hombro de ella, para luego mirar a Kagome.

-Kagome, ¿ya le advirtieron a ella del monje Miroku y sus malas costumbres? –Preguntó, mirando de reojo a la muchacha- No vaya a llevarse una sorpresa…

Kagome se detuvo ante aquella pregunta de Shippou. Se les había olvidado por completo aquel penoso detalle sobre el monje.

-Mira Izel… Miroku-sama es un houshi que nos acompaña -empezó a explicar Kagome mientras seguían su camino- Tiene una maldición en su mano derecha, provocada por Naraku, una kazaana, pero…

InuYasha se volteo y terminó la idea iniciada por Kagome.

-Es simple, Izel –intervino mirado a la joven- Miroku es un hentai, y puede tratar de poner sus manos en algunos lugares no adecuados y pedirte que tengas un hijo con él -una sonrisa malvada apareció en sus labios- Claro, cada vez que hace eso, Sango le da su merecido, así que no te preocupes mucho… con que hagas tu campo espiritual será suficiente -y continuó caminando.

Izel se alzó de hombros, sin tomarle mucha importancia a aquellas prevenciones, cosa que asustó un poco a Shippou… pero aquella muchacha se veía diferente a Kagome y a cualquier otra que él conociera.

InuYasha entró en la cabaña y dejó caer en un rincón las mochilas de ambas chicas, que hicieron tal ruido que tanto el houshi como la taijiya lo miraron… para luego volver a mirar aquellas dos mochilas… sin comprender a que se debía que Kagome trajera tal cantidad de equipaje.

-InuYasha, ¿por qué Kagome-chan trae tanto equipaje? -preguntó Sango mirando al medio demonio que se había sentado al lado del monje y lo miraba de reojo, como si lo estuviera vigilando.

-Espera y verás a que llegue Kagome… -mirando hacia la puerta, movió sus orejas nerviosamente de adelante hacia atrás.

En ese momento Kagome entró a la casa, seguida de Izel, de cuyo hombro saltó el zorrito.

-Miren, ella es una nueva integrante del grupo –dirigiéndose a la taijiya, el houshi y Kaede, que se quedaron mirando a la extraña muchacha que los miraba con una tranquila sonrisa en sus labios.

Miroku se levantó y acercándose rápidamente a Izel le tomó las manos

-¿Quisiera tener un hijo conmigo, señorita? -para segundos después ser asido de una oreja por Sango, ante la risa evidente de Izel.

-Iie, Miroku-sama –contestó la ojiverde, antes de soltar a reír ante aquella escena.

Kagome, Shippou y Kirara se quedaron viendo como la muchacha soltaba a reír después de haberle contestado a Miroku, mientras Sango la miraba extrañada, sin soltar la oreja del monje.

-¿Quién es esta joven? -preguntó Kaede mientras miraba a Izel fijamente.

-Gomen nasai -se disculpó aquella dejando de reír y, acercándose a la anciana miko, volvió a repetir su conjuro sobre ella, el monje y la exterminadora.

Kagome la miró hacer las cosas tranquilamente, mientras Kirara iba tras ella viendo atentamente todos sus movimientos. Finalmente, Izel se sentó al lado de Kagome, dejando que Kirara se acomodara en sus piernas.

-Ella es Izel… una sacerdotisa de mi tiempo… pero de otro país -explicó Kagome- Tiene grandes poderes, ya que puede hacer que la comprendemos sin necesidad de hablar el idioma de ella o ella el nuestro. Reconoció a InuYasha como un medio demonio de solo verlo… y en mí una sacerdotisa.

Mientras Kagome hablaba, Izel había tomado su mochila y se entretenía en buscarle dulces a Shippou, que miraba atentamente todo lo que la joven traía en su bolsa.

-De eso me di cuenta desde que entró a la casa, el aura que la rodea es inmensa -contestó la anciana- Nunca había visto algo así, pero ahora casi no se le nota… es como si la hubiese escondido.

Izel levantó la cara y miró a la anciana… en sus ojos se notaba una tranquilidad no muy común en ellos… pues normalmente se notaba en ellos su estado de ánimo o incluso prevenir que estaba pensando en algo… no muy bueno… sobre todo si cierta pícara sonrisa se notaba en su boca.

-Gracias a mi abuelo, que desde muy pequeña se dio a la tarea de enseñarme todo lo necesario, es que ahora puedo manejar mi aura hasta casi desaparecerla -explicó tranquilamente a la anciana miko-, pero no sólo me enseño las cuestiones referentes a las civilizaciones que se dieron en América sino que me llevó a diferentes países para que aprendiera todo lo que pudiera de ellos.

Mirando a Kagome, pareció quedarse recordando algo.

-De pequeña, cuando tenía como nueve años, me trajo a Japón -continuó su explicación- Me llevó a diversos santuarios y templos… yo tengo gran facilidad para aprender todo aquello que implica mayor conocimiento… incluso estuve en el templo de la familia de Kagome… Tal vez tú no me recuerdes porque tan sólo tenías siete años cuando estuve ahí, por eso conozco al dios del árbol del tiempo… y pude saber en ese entonces lo que te iba a suceder… -observando como Kagome la miraba con intención de replicarle algo- Otra cosa que aprendí fue no intervenir en el futuro… pero tampoco permitir que nadie lo haga en el de otras personas… y ahora es por eso que estoy aquí… hay **algo** que está interviniendo en **tu** futuro.

-Pero, ¿qué cosa puede estar interviniendo en mi futuro? -preguntó la pelinegra extrañada, mientras que los demás también pensaban en lo mismo.

-Yo no diría que… sino quién… –contestó Izel, seriamente- Es una persona… pero tengo que averiguar todavía dónde está para poder arreglar el desbarajuste y poder continuar.

Todos volvieron a mirar a InuYasha, como si él fuera el causante de aquél problema que afectaba a Kagome.

-Y no miren a InuYasha… él no es el culpable… -miró a su vez al hanyou, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que lo asustó un poco- aunque no está exento de culpa totalmente, porque es un total y completo baka con respecto a sus sentimientos.

A la mirada que le dio Izel al finalizar sus palabras, el hanyou se escondió disimuladamente tras Miroku. Aquella chica tenía la facultad de causarle temor… y si seguía mirándolo así preferiría que Kagome le recetara una serie de osuwaris.

Izel se acomodó nuevamente, y con suavidad acarició a la gatita en sus piernas, asombrando al monje y a la miko sobre el cómo podía cambiar su aspecto… pues al hablarle a InuYasha su cara daba miedo y ahora estaba tan tranquila acariciando a Kirara.

-Si InuYasha no es el causante de lo que afecta a Kagome- continuó la anciana miko- para averiguar quién la afecta ¿los acompañaras?

Una enigmática sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven. Ella sabía perfectamente qué buscaba… sólo debía encontrarlo y deshacerse de eso. Sin dejar de acariciar a la mononoke, contestó.

-No, todo lo contrario –acentúo más su sonrisa- Sé perfectamente a quién me refiero… sólo debo localizarla y desaparecerla de este mundo –finalizó con un tono divertidamente cruel, dando a entender que en su mente estaba realizando aquello que deseaba.

Al escuchar y entender por sus palabras que Izel se refería a una mujer… excepto cierto tonto hanyou, que todo lo comprende hasta bastante después del resto del grupo Sí…si no han comprendido me refiero a la recolectora de almas, a la miko del infierno comprendieron que se refería a Kikyo… pero no exactamente por qué…

-Ahora dejemos eso de lado… hasta que llegue el momento- dando por zanjada la cuestión, para que no continuaran preguntando – Ahora si son tan amables de decirme como se llaman ustedes… porque sólo sé que el monje se llama Miroku… pero de la venerable anciana, de la señorita y de esta pequeña gatita no tengo idea.

Shippou, que se había entretenido comiendo dulces, la miró, sí había determinado que era extraña antes… ahora con esa forma de finalizar las cosas… le parecía aún más.

-Mi nombre es Sango, soy una taijiya- contestó la joven de castaña cabellera- y esa gatita que tienes en tus piernas se llama Kirara

-Yo soy la sacerdotisa del pueblo, mi nombre es Kaede- continúo la vieja- y me alegra que vengas ayudar a los muchachos… a vencer a Naraku –aunque bien había comprendido que el interés principal de aquella muchacha muy posiblemente era su hermana.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Extrañas explicaciones **_

InuYasha se revolvía inquieto, primero porque al parecer había comprendido el fin de aquella muchacha al viajar con ellos, y segundo habían pasado varias horas desde el desayuno y, para variar, tenía hambre.

-Feh, si ya terminaron de conversar… ¿podríamos comer? –Miró a las chicas malhumorado- no creo que hoy nos pongamos en camino para tratar de localizar a Naraku.

Las jóvenes se dispusieron a preparar los alimentos, junto a Kaede, mientras Miroku observaba a aquella joven que acompañaba a Kagome. Volviéndose hacia el hanyou que se entretenía en revisar los dulces que Shippou tenía con él.

-InuYasha, esa joven no te teme, ni te ve de forma extraña, ¿no te extraña que ella, al igual que Kagome, te acepte cómo eres?

El hanyou lo miró, ciertamente él había pensado lo mismo pero no pensaba contestar aquella pregunta, tenía que preguntárselo a la propia Kikyo la próxima vez que la viera.

-Feh, pues no sé… si Kagome se comporta diferente a todos… ella lo hace más –le contestó cambiando el tema- Espera que se enoje por algo y la escucharás maldecir… Mira que cuando le dijimos de ti, simplemente se levantó de hombros y siguió como si nada.

El houshi miró nuevamente a la joven… quien reía mientras ayudaba a los demás… su aura estaba casi borrada, pero el monje había sentido su poder cuando la había tomado de las manos, apenas ella había ingresado a la cabaña

"_A qué se refería cuando dijo que la señorita Kikyo estaba afectando el futuro de Kagome-sama… y dijo que venía a destruirla, y creo que lo hará fácilmente pues su poder es mayor que el de ella. Y a InuYasha no lo dejó libre de culpa… al parecer conoce algo que nosotros ignoramos… o que no ha sucedido aún..."_

Poco después se encontraban comiendo, Izel mirando como aquel grupo aceptaba tranquilamente al hanyou tal como él era, y observando como éste se quedaba mirando a Kagome cuando creía que nadie lo miraba.

"_Eres un completo y total baka… en tu mirada se nota como la quieres y aún así andas detrás de un recuerdo del pasado… que debe desaparecer… jijiji jajaja… Claro que desaparecerá…"_

Shippou, como buen observador que era, miraba como sus ojos verdes observaban los movimientos del hanyou. Al parecer ella había detectado ya lo que él y los otros sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo… el baka del perro estaba enamorado de Kagome… pero no pensaba admitirlo. Habría que ver si ella tenía un plan al respecto.

Izel noto cómo el kitsune la miraba, con una sonrisa se volvió a él.

-Oye Shippou, alcánzame ese aparato que está sobre mi mochila –dijo mientras se lo señalaba- Mira, si lo enciendo aquí –decía mientras se lo mostraba- se escucha la música que hay dentro.

-¿Es cómo la caja de música que Kagome le dio a Kaede-sama?- preguntó señalando hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado aparato.

-No, porque puedo cambiar lo que se escucha, escogiendo la canción que quiero -dijo mientras mostraba la amplia lista que el I-Pod mostraba- Escucha… haré que ese par entienda esta canción… porque está en mi idioma.

Colocó el aparato, con ayuda de Shippou, en medio de la pareja, dejando escuchar las notas de una canción… y mientras Sango y Miroku únicamente escuchaban su música… aquel par entendía la letra **No la voy a escribir completa… sólo algunas estrofas: Sentada aquí en mi alma de Chayanne, al igual que cualquier otra que ponga**

_**Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo**_

_**que me golpea en tus recuerdos**_

_**y me persigues en la sombra tú**_

_**¿De donde sales tú?**_

_**De donde sales y me atacas**_

_**de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme...hipnotizarme**_

_**y elevarme...y elevarme**_

_**Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe**_

_**me haces eterno el momento de amarte**_

_**a cada instante si... y a cada hora**_

_**mi dulce amiga estas tú.**_

_**Sentada aquí en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta.**_

_**dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras**_

_**sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo**_

_**dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos.**_

_**Y me conoces más que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable**_

_**con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul**_

_**¿De donde sales tú?**_

_**De donde llegas y me atrapas**_

_**De donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme... hipnotizarme**_

_**Y encantarme y enredarme**_

_**Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé**_

_**A hacer eterno el momento de amarte**_

_**A cada instante si y a cada hora**_

_**Mi dulce amiga estas tú.**_

Kagome miró a Izel… recordando que ella había dicho que su música era sólo en español e inglés… pero ella estaba comprendiendo la letra… y al parecer InuYasha también… y al parecer la había escogido para que entendieran un poco la relación que existía entre ellos.

Izel y Shippou los miraban sonriendo mientras se entretenían comiendo dulces… al parecer, aquel par estaba confabulando a su favor… sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Linda canción, ¿eh, InuYasha…? –miró al hanyou, logrando que cierto rubor apareciera en las mejillas del mismo.

Mirando a la chica de reojo, para luego mirar a Kagome, que estaba igual que él, el hanyou movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

"_Fue extraño entender lo que sale de ese aparato… y más porque es parte de lo que siento cuando miro a Kagome, cuando ella está a mi lado… porque es realmente por ella que yo lucho… ¿Qué sabe Izel que yo ignoro?... El miedo que me da admitir mis sentimientos por Kagome y luego perderla… Ella prometió estar conmigo… y yo quiero estar con ella… pero no sé como decirlo… y además está Kikyo"_

Shippou recogió el aparato, mirándolo con atención tratando de descifrar las palabras que aparecían en su pantalla, dónde señalaba el inicio de la siguiente melodía. Dándoselo a Izel, vió como ella lo apagaba y lo colocaba en un pequeño bolso que tenía al lado, del cual, al parecer, no pensaba separarse.

-Hermosos sonidos hace esa cajita que llevas, Izel-sama –comentó Sango.

La joven la miró, y mientras movía negativamente su cabeza le replicaba a la exterminadora.

-No… quiero decir, no me digas así –viendo como todos la miraban extrañados- no es costumbre en mi país, dime solamente mi nombre… sin extrañarte, tal como lo han hecho Shippou, InuYasha y Kagome. Y eso cuenta para usted, Miroku y para la anciana Kaede.

-Oye, cuando hablabas mencionaste un lugar… América- preguntó nuevamente la exterminadora- ¿Eso queda muy lejos de aquí?… aparte de pasar por el pozo.

Izel se levantó y tomando un mapa de su mochila, lo extendió en el suelo. InuYasha lo miró… se parecía a aquellos dibujos que Kagome le había mostrado para explicarle de dónde venía aquella chica… tal vez ahora pudiera comprender.

-Miren... –dijo mientras señalaba en el mapa el archipiélago japonés- estas islas de aquí son dónde ustedes viven… específicamente en esta, Honshu- haciendo una línea desde ésta hasta América- Yo vengo de aquí **no indicó un país… pero pueden tomar como referencia situarse entre México y Colombia… y no, no soy de ninguno de estos dos países**, es un viaje muy largo… cansado. Son muchas horas de avión, viajando siempre tras el sol… así que nunca ves un atardecer. Será por eso que Japón es el país de sol naciente.

-¿Avión?... ¿Qué es un avión?- preguntó Shippou.

Izel tomó una bolsa de su mochila, y buscando en ella, sacó una réplica de un avión comercial… o sea un juguete para el kitsune que se quedó mirándolo con gran interés.

-Es como uno de estos pero muchísimo más grande… en el viajan muchas personas, siendo nuestra forma más rápida de ir de un lugar lejano a otro – mirando a InuYasha- InuYasha ha tenido que ver automóviles y algún tren subterráneo… y en está época usan barcazas para pesca… pero los del futuro son más grandes y hay algunos que son para pasear por el mar… casi sin tocar tierra.

La figurilla había ido pasando de mano en mano, siendo observada desde todos sus ángulos… desesperando a Shippou, que esperaba tenerla en sus manos para pedírsela a Izel para él, pero al notar que Miroku se la dejaba él sin pasársela, miró al monje con furia en sus verdes ojos.

-Entonces su país es muy diferente al nuestro en muchas cosas – comentó en ese momento Miroku – Hablan y se comportan diferente que nosotros.

-No sólo eso- le replicó la muchacha- también comemos cosas diferentes – le contestó Izel – también en las ropas que usamos porque nuestro clima es diferente… aunque también nos afectan los monzones… pero los llamamos huracanes.

Continuaron largo rato hablando hasta que al parecer InuYasha recordó algo que la chica les había comentado a el y a Kagome cuando les indicó que viajaría con ellos… ella quería localizar a un demonio.

-Izel, cuando nos dijiste que viajarías con Kagome y conmigo a esta época mencionaste a un demonio…- comentó para recordarle a la muchacha aquel comentario suyo.

Ella levantó la cabeza del libro que habían estado viendo los demás, y que ella había traído para explicarles cosas de su época y de su país. El demonio que ella había visto tenía cierto parecido con InuYasha… por eso ella se había quedado mirando al hanyou cuando llegaron al festival.

-Cuando hice mi viaje a Japón… sentí la presencia de un demonio, tal vez en ese momento, al ser tan pequeña no lo comprendía, así que la seguí- explicaba para hacerse entender de los demás- Te ví y creí que eras él… pero aunque te pareces bastante, el era un youkai.

Kagome, Sango y Miroku la volvieron a mirar cuando ella mencionó que se parecía bastante a InuYasha pero que era un youkai, y solamente había alguien que podía ser ese youkai.

-Dices que se parecía a InuYasha… ¿pero en qué?- le preguntó Kagome. Si mencionaba los rasgos más significativos de su semejanza no tendrían duda a quién se refería… pero… ¿podría estar vivo casi quinientos años después de esta época?

-Pues en el color del cabello… aunque lo llevaba corto, tal vez para adecuarse a la época… y en los ojos… dorados como los de InuYasha -había cerrado los ojos para ver más claramente aquel recuerdo de su niñez- Posiblemente tenía algún otro rasgo que lo diferenciara pero no se los noté. Recuerdo que me miró, fríamente como si fuera un ser insignificante… me molestó eso y mi aura se incrementó… refunfuño entre dientes "una sacerdotisa" y se fue.

Todo el grupo la miró y luego entre ellos… si tenían alguna duda anteriormente, con aquella descripción se había desvanecido… sólo había faltado que indicara que andaba con el sapo verde a su lado… llamándolo "amo bonito".

-Feh, no sé que quieres con un ser tan insoportable como Sesshoumaru…- la miró molesto, eso de que su hermano estuviera vivo 500 años después no le hacia mucha gracia a InuYasha… para empezar porque ella no había mencionado que algo así le podía pasar a él - Ni siquiera dejará que te le acerques, el odia a los humanos.

La cara de Izel se había iluminado cuando escuchó que InuYasha sabía perfectamente quién era aquel demonio, cosa que extrañó mucho a los demás, pensaron que le daría miedo lo dicho por el hanyou, pero al parecer no le causaba la más mínima preocupación.

Miroku la miró, comprendiendo el porqué InuYasha le había dicho que aquella chica era más rara que Kagome… había visto un demonio y ahora estaba interesada en localizarlo en una época realmente peligrosa para ella por ser sacerdotisa… si enfurecía a Sesshoumaru el asunto no podía presentarse muy agradable para cualquiera de los dos.

-Izel, InuYasha conoce perfectamente a ese demonio porque es su medio hermano –explicaba el monje, tratando de que la joven comprendiera el porqué no podían buscarlo y que ella lo viera tranquilamente a cómo era en la actualidad- Y lo detesta por ser un hanyou… ha intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones y quedarse con la espada de InuYasha…

Izel hizo un movimiento con su mano, como ignorando aquellas palabras de Miroku.

-Él no necesitará la espada de InuYasha, puesto que la suya obtendrá otros poderes… y además deben, entre los tres, destruir a Naraku… así que deben de dejar estas cosas de lado, sino no podrán hacer nada contra ese demonio.

-¿Nani? –Se sorprendió Kagome, al escucharla decir eso- ¿Qué es lo que dices, Izel?

La chica de los ojos verdes los miró… su cara reflejaba que había dicho algo que no debía… sobre el futuro de aquel grupo.

-Gomen… se supone que yo no tenía que decir nada –su estado reflejaba la angustia de haber expresado cuestiones sobre el futuro cuando sabía que no debía- Eso es algo que tiene que pasar… sin que yo intervenga en las relaciones entre hermanos… es más, yo no sabía que eran hermanos.

Todo el grupo la miró, indicándole que si no explicaba un poco más, no la dejarían en paz… nunca… porque tener que trabajar junto con Sesshoumaru… eso iba a ser difícil.

-Vean… no puedo decirles mucho, sólo que él va a encontrar a su madre y un mayor poder para su espada…- sonrió, tratando de conservar la calma- y no pienso decir más… y al que insista no le irá muy bien… y espero que lo entiendan de una buena vez… demonios… kuso yaro… maldición… dammit… ¡oh, shed!... ¡A la puta! ¡¿Qué diablos dije!- cambiando totalmente de tono y enfrascándose en una retahíla de insultos que hicieron comprender a Miroku las palabras de InuYasha sobre el vocabulario de la chica- Ahora me voy a dormir… En otras palabras: ¡NO ME JODAN MÁS!

Levantándose, tomó su futon y acomodándose en él, dio las buenas noches y "pareció" que se "durmió", dejando a los demás anonadados, con excepción de InuYasha que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al darse cuenta que el "vocabulario" de la chica era bastante más amplio de lo que él había pensado.

Kagome los miró a todos, que miraban hacia donde Izel yacía en su futon, sin saber si explicar aquel vocabulario de Izel o esperar a que ella misma lo hiciera al otro día.

-Me parece mejor que no la molesten más con sus preguntas al respecto- sentenció Kaede, después de haber observado como el aura de la joven se había acrecentado en forma extraordinaria y cambiado de un tono blanco a uno rojizo… de la furia que tenía por haber dicho algo que no debió- y es mejor que vayamos a descansar todos… tal como ha hecho ella.

Cuando todos se hubieron acostado… Izel soltó un suspiro de alivio por las palabras de la anciana miko… esperando que la obedecieran… sobre todo InuYasha… aunque ella tenía otras formas de calmarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Problemas… por una alarma, el café y una práctica de tiro**_

En la mañana un suave bip-bip llegó a las orejas del hanyou, haciendo que se revolviera en la esquina donde se encontraba durmiendo… y al parecer ese molesto sonido no pensaba detenerse y era realmente insoportable para sus delicados oídos. Seguía y no había quién lo detuviera… un momento… ese sonido no lo había escuchado antes, así que sólo podía provenir de una persona, se acercó lentamente a donde yacía Izel y con cuidado localizó el causante de tan molesto ruido… el reloj de la chica… que no se movía en lo absoluto. Con suavidad empezó a moverla… esperando que se despierte y silencie el aparato… o sus oídos le dolerían el resto del día.

-¡Eh! Izel -movía a la muchacha de un hombro- despierta y apaga eso por favor – ni un movimiento de la joven, lo que lo obligó a quitar su otra mano de las orejas para moverla con ambas fuertemente- ¡Que te despiertes… ese sonido me está lastimando los oídos! –solo ruidos ininteligibles salieron de la boca de la chica e InuYasha sintió una presencia a su lado.

-¿Qué es ese sonido tan molesto? –preguntó Shippou mientras se tapaba sus orejas con las manos… mientras Kirara maullaba lastimosamente a su lado.

- ¡Demonios, Izel! ¡Despierta de una buena vez! – casi le gritó el hanyou en el oído a la joven mientras la sentaba del tirón que le dio.

Ésta medio abrió los ojos, murmuró algo parecido a "hoy no tengo clases" y trató de volver a acostarse, pero un maullido lastimero de Kirara la hizo abrir bien los ojos para encontrarse a Shippou con sus manitas en las orejas y la gatita maullando lastimosamente mientras se tapaba sus orejas con las patitas.

-¡Oh, por Kami pero… ¿qué les pasa! – los miraba sin comprender el motivo de su molestia.

InuYasha que había cubierto sus orejas otra vez, separó una mano y señalo rápidamente hacia su reloj que continuaba haciendo bip-bip, más fuerte que cuando lo escucho él por primera vez, volviendo a cubrirse las orejas. Izel miró su muñeca y apagó la alarma del mismo.

-Gomen nasai, se me olvidó quitarla anoche- dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse nuevamente en su futon, pero los ojos tristes y llorosos del kitsune la hicieron despertarse completamente – lo siento se me olvidó que sus oídos son más sensibles que los nuestros. Esperen, ya busco con qué aliviarles el dolor.

Se dirigió a su maleta, y buscando sacó algunas hierbas y algodón. Acercándose a los rescoldos de la hoguera procuró encender nuevamente el fuego y allí calentó las hierbas, perfumando así toda la estancia. Luego las envolvió en algodón y colocó un pequeño envoltorio en los oídos de ambos youkais.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguir agua? –preguntó suavemente a Shippou, el cual la tomó de la mano y llevándola afuera le señaló un barreño lleno de agua.

La joven llenó una especie de tetera y regresó a la cabaña, tratando de colocarla sobre el hogar para calentarla, sin mucho éxito. Recordando que el hanyou estaba despierto se volvió a éste para preguntarle como colocar aquel artefacto y calentar el agua, encontrándoselo con las manos en sus oídos.

-Dios mío, me olvidé completamente de ti, lo siento Inu-chan- dejando de lado el agua y tomando nuevamente el algodón y sus hierbas para procurar aliviar los oídos del hanyou.

Minutos después InuYasha respiraba aliviado al contacto de los suaves algodones tibios que la joven colocaba en sus oídos, dejando de lado su preocupación por calentar el agua.

Rebuscando en el bolso que había llevado siempre con ella, encontró algunos analgésicos… el problema era no saber el comportamiento de ellos en el hanyou… no le quedaba más que un remedio… despertar a Kagome.

-¡Hey, Kagome! – Dijo mientras movía a la muchacha- Necesito que me digas si puedo darle analgésicos a InuYasha.

Kagome ni se movió, escucho una pequeña risa detrás suyo… Sango había despertado y miraba sus esfuerzos por despertar a la miko… para luego desviar su mirada al frasco que tenía en su mano.

-Creo que Kagome le ha dado eso en otras ocasiones a InuYasha- señalando el frasco- ¿Qué sucedió?

Mientras tomaba un par de comprimidos y un poco de agua para dárselos al hanyou, miraba a la joven con un poco de culpa reflejada en sus verdes ojos.

-Anoche deje la alarma de mi reloj puesta… yo ni la oí- mirando como el muchacho se tomaba la medicina- pero creo que él lo hizo desde el principio… cuando sonó más fuerte afectó a Shippou y Kirara – mirando donde los mencionados dormían profundamente después de que ella les cambiara varias veces los algodones, como hacía en ese momento con el hanyou- Sus oídos son mas sensibles que los nuestros y por eso les ha afectado más… sobre todo a InuYasha, porque lo escuchó más tiempo que ellos- Volviéndose hacia el mencionado le dio una tierna sonrisa- Trata de dormirte, así será más fácil que se te alivie el dolor… y… discúlpame.

InuYasha lanzó su conocido feh, pero aún así reconoció internamente que Izel tenía razón… si se lograba dormir un poco talvez ese extraño zumbido que tenía en sus oídos desaparecería, así que, tomando el futon de ella como almohada, se recostó tranquilamente, mientras que la joven y Sango lo miraban acomodarse.

Izel continuó cambiando los algodones de los oídos de los youkais y el hanyou, el resto del grupo se fue despertando y procedió a preparar su desayuno, mirando de reojo la cara de culpabilidad de la joven mientras calentaba sus hierbas y procedía a cambiarles los algodones. Sango les había explicado el problema que se había presentado con el ruido de la alarma del reloj de la joven, así que la dejaron hacer todo tranquilamente.

Un par de horas después InuYasha despertó… sin dolor de oídos, para encontrarse que ya todos los demás se encontraban fuera de la cabaña ocupados en quién sabe qué cosas… con excepción de Izel que dormitaba a su lado recostada en la pared. El ver los algodones al lado de la joven le recordó lo sucedido con la alarma y el por qué se encontraba ella allí.

-Eh, Izel despierta- la empujó suavemente- ya nos tenemos que poner en camino.

Esta abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando al hanyou… que se veía gracioso con una mota de algodón en cada una de sus orejas, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento… mientras discurría algún plan para aprovechar aquella situación.

El hanyou por su parte se había sentado tranquilamente a comer el onigiri, algunas verduras y el té que habían dejado sus compañeros… sin acordarse de la otra sacerdotisa… que tampoco había desayunado. Izel se le acercó tranquilamente y tomando la tetera, comprobó que la misma estaba vacía.

-¡Genial!... Me despiertan a las cinco de la mañana… paso dos horas cuidando de este baka… -mirando como InuYasha, una vez comido salía de la cabaña en busca de sus compañeros- y encima no puedo tomar un poco de café… porque no sé como diablos se coloca esta cosa en el hogar- finalizó mientras se levantaba de mala gana para ir a buscar más agua.

Una vez afuera observó como el hanyou parecía molestarse por algo que la anciana le decía, mientras el resto del grupo concordaba con ella, volteándose se dirigió al barreño… tomó un poco de agua y se lavó la cara, luego llenó nuevamente la tetera y volvió al interior.

Se encontraba tratando de colocar la tetera para calentar el agua cuando miró a Kaede entrar a la choza, portando un arco y un carcaj con flechas en sus manos.

-Me parece que no traes ningún arma contigo- se dirigió a ella, mientras le ofrecía las que ella portaba en ese momento- entonces será mejor que te lleves estas… puedes practicar un poco antes de que se vayan. Izel las tomó, colocándolas a su lado, para continuar con su tarea de colocar el agua a calentar.

-¿Qué, no piensas salir a practicar?- le dijo InuYasha al mirar los actos de la joven- Con un demonio, si no te mueves nunca vamos a salir a buscar a Naraku.

-Pues con un demonio, InuYasha, no… no voy a salir- contestó la chica, sorprendiendo a los demás- pues gracias a ti estoy despierta desde hace dos horas… gracias a ti no pude desayunar nada pues te comiste todo… gracias a ti no he podido tomar ni siquiera una miserable taza de café porque no sé como demonios se pone esta maldita tetera en el maldito fuego- miró al hanyou, el cual, al ver sus ojos verdes irradiar furia, se quitó de su vista- Ahora… si por favor fueran tan amables de decirme como puedo calentar el agua… tal vez pudiera salir a practicar con esta cosa- y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Momentos después se encontraba tranquilamente tomando su preciado café… cuyo aroma llamó la atención de Sango, Miroku y Kaede.

-Creo que no hay problema de que lo prueben… es un poco más fuerte que el té… pero el azúcar puede atenuar el sabor amargo- dijo mientras preparaba un poco para cada uno de ellos.

InuYasha y Shippou miraban como aquellos probaban la bebida. El primero, recordando que ella no había permitido que él tomara, y a Shippou… tampoco lo había hecho.

-Puedo saber por qué nosotros no podemos tomar eso, si todos los demás sí- reclamó Shippou- No se supone que InuYasha también es grande para que pueda hacerlo.

Izel miró al kitsune… y optó por decirle una mentirilla blanca.

-Mira Shippou… en mi tierra los niños no toman café, no es bueno para ustedes tomarlo porque no los dejaría dormir… y si no pueden dormir viene el hombre de arena.

A la mención del hombre de arena Shippou prefirió dejar de lado el asunto del café… era mejor dormir tranquilo y no arriesgarse a que aquél le arrancase sus ojitos **Por si no lo sabían el hombre de arena entra dentro de las historias del coco, cuco, boogieman, o como quiera que le llamen. Es algo así como un viejito que en la noche le pone arena en los ojos a los niños para que se duerman, se va y pasada medianoche regresa para ver si se han dormido, y si no es así les arranca los ojos… también dependiendo del comportamiento del día determina si lo que tendrán son sueños agradables o pesadillas… No hay nada que temer…**

Luego de un laaaaaaargo rato, para disgusto del hanyou, Izel salio de la choza cargando el carcaj cruzado a su espalda y el arco en su mano, y pensando que tan difícil sería manejarlo… pues lo único que ella había usado para disparar algo… o sea piedras… era una resortera **en mi país se les llama flecha**… y su único objetivo habían sido pequeñas lagartijas… o en todo caso la cabeza de algún idiota que se atravesara… o la hubiese molestado.

-Feh… Pensándolo bien, Izel debe de tener una puntería igual a la de Kagome cuando llegó aquí – comentaba como al descuido InuYasha, cuando echo de ver que la joven se detenía y lo miraba.

-Oye, InuYasha – le solicitó con una sonrisa- podrías ir y pararte allá – mientras señalaba con su mano hacia un grupo de árboles – así probaremos de una vez si puedo dirigir una flecha purificadora hacia un demonio guiándome por su energía.

Observando la distancia que había hasta donde la joven le había señalado, el hanyou se dirigió lentamente al lugar, claro pensando que alguien que nunca usaba arco y flecha difícilmente podría hacer aquello que pretendía a la primera ocasión, así que él no corría peligro.

Miró como la joven preparó el arco y la flecha, una sonrisa burlona surcó la cara del hanyou… le costaba sostener la flecha… así que tranquilamente se recostó en un árbol, desde donde observaba las indicaciones que la vieja miko le daba a la joven.

Izel preparó el arco, y apuntó en dirección donde se encontraba el medio demonio, para sorpresa de éste cambió un poco su posición y levantó un poco más el arco y tranquilamente disparó.

-DEMONIOS –gritó InuYasha al ver clavarse la flecha exactamente a sus pies - ¿Piensas matarme acaso? – E intentó moverse hacia la joven cuando en ese instante otra flecha se clavó en el árbol, sobre su cabeza – Ya comprendí que tienes buena puntería, así que no vuelvas a hacer eso, Perra.

La joven al escuchar aquella palabra se dirigió hacia él, su aura irradiando furia y con no muy buenas intenciones para con el chico de ojos dorados, según se expresaba en sus ojos, **Claro, a mí me dicen esa palabra y el susodicho queda como Goku después de que peleo con Vegeta la primera vez… o como dijo Jaken 'Como el oso del cochino'…** seguida por los demás integrantes del grupo.

-Izel, no hagas tonterías – trataba Kagome de tranquilizar a la joven, claro después de dos años de estar escuchando la dichosa palabrita había terminado por acostumbrarse – No lo hace con intención de ofenderte.

**-¡¡¡¡ESCUCHA, CHUCHO DEL DEMONIO! **- sus ojos verdes relampagueaban anunciando la tormenta que se le iba encima al hanyou – **que yo ande maldiciendo igual que tú no te da derecho a decirme semejante palabra.**

Había llegado hasta el hanyou y plantándose al frente le acomodó un par de tremendas cachetadas que no eran esperadas por InuYasha, que se quedo mirándola sin reaccionar.

-Te puedo soportar **cualquier** maldito insulto – siguió reclamándole- pero que me llames perra… o a Kagome, es algo que** NO** pienso hacerlo… porque para mí solo **la maldita muerta viva** se merece semejante epíteto, así que tú sabrás a qué atenerte…**¡BAKAAAAA! **– finalizó dando media vuelta para regresar a la cabaña.

Kagome se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Izel mientras esta caminaba hecha una furia hacia la cabaña. "Si no entendí mal… se puso furiosa porque la llamó perra… y me defendió a mi también… y de paso insultó a Kikyo… puesto que es la única muerta viva que puede andar molestando… y siempre está presente en la mente de InuYasha. ¿Habría entendido él las palabras de Izel?"

Miroku se acercó lentamente a InuYasha… era peligroso no conocer la reacción del hanyou después de haber recibido semejantes cachetadas… muestra clara en su rostro…

-Maldita loca… primero casi me mata… y luego me cachetea – reclamaba para sí – Feh… ¿acaso piensa que le haré caso?

-Pues yo creo que sería buena idea que le obedecieras- intervino el houshi- además tú tuviste la culpa… te burlaste de ella sin saber su habilidad con el arco y luego la llamas perra… A mi parecer, no es buena idea hacer que Izel se moleste… demasiado… Da verdadero pavor…- y dando media vuelta se dirigió a la aldea, siendo seguido por Sango y Kirara.

Kagome y Shippou se dirigieron a la choza, seguidos por un pensativo InuYasha, que de vez en cuando tocaba su adolorida mejilla, para encontrarse a Izel sentada en una esquina de la cabaña, con los audífonos del I-Pod en sus orejas y al parecer en estado de meditación aunque se le escuchaba tararear alguna melodía.

Kaede la observaba mientras preparaba algunas hierbas para su secado, pues al ser invierno una nevada repentina podía arruinar las pocas que soportaban los largos aguaceros. Cuando los vio entrar, les indicó silencio llevándose un dedo a los labios.

-Es mejor que la dejen tranquilizarse… sobre todo tú, InuYasha- mirando duramente al hanyou- Me parece que es un poco peligroso para tu bienestar molestarla demasiado…

Como toda respuesta, el hanyou se sentó y, tomando el libro que habían dejado ahí, se entretuvo hojeándolo hasta que regresaron el houshi y la taijiya, los cuales miraron de reojo a la joven y se dirigieron a preparar los alimentos para la comida.

Fuera lo que fuese que Izel estuviera haciendo resultaba extraño y atractivo para ellos ya que les era imposible dejar de mirarla… mantenía sus manos sobre las rodillas, sentada tipo indio, ojos cerrados… pero lo que estuviera escuchando, la hacia llevar el ritmo con su cuerpo… haciendo que un pervertido houshi se quedara embobado mirándola… hasta recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sango.

-Hey Kagome- miró Sango a la joven miko- ¿no sería bueno interrumpirla?… casi es hora de comer… y este monje pervertido no deja de mirar como ella se mueve…

La joven asintió y llegando hasta el rincón donde la otra miko se encontraba… la movió de un hombro.

-Izel- la chica abrió los ojos y la miró- Gomen… pero lo que sea que estés haciendo, está afectando al pervertido de Miroku.

Izel le sonrió y quitándose uno de los audífonos lo colocó en el oído de Kagome.

-Si él estuviera escuchando esta canción… - sonrisa pícara en su rostro- sería mayor el problema… y recuerda que para los latinos es muy difícil escuchar estos ritmos y quedarnos queditos

….

Kagome asintió en complicidad… dejando a los demás sin comprender que era lo que habían escuchado… pero viendo como se habían quedado mirando a Miroku y reírse a la vez, antes de guardar el aparato y acercarse a los demás para comer.

Durante la comida Izel no dejaba de mirar al hanyou y soltar pequeñas risas, hasta que una vez que hubieron terminado de volvió a mirar a Kagome y señalando las orejas del muchacho, procedió a burlarse del mismo…

-Hey, Kagome, yo no sabía que aquí habían payasos- dijo antes de volverse hacia el hanyou- Oye InuYasha, ¿No quieres que te consiga una nariz roja?- soltando una estruendosa carcajada

En ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta de que el hanyou llevaba un par de motitas de algodón morado en sus orejas… y se unieron a las risas de la chica de ojos verdes.


	6. Aviso

_Aviso_

Gomen...Gomen nasai... Por gravísimos problemas técnicos con mi computadora... el disco duro decidió dejar de funcionar y perdí casi toda la información que tenía... Gracias al técnico y a tener un respaldo de los fics en un disquete he podido recuperar lo que había escrito hasta el momento, pero aún así perdí los capítulos que había avanzado en ellos.

**Como guardo un pequeño guión de la historia en un cuaderno puedo continuarla... a pesar de que no tenga las mismas palabras, así que espero me puedan dar un tiempo para poder seguir las historias y con suerte dentro de dos semanas a mas tardar pueda enviarles nuevos capítulos de:**

**EL Destino**

**Nuestra historia... 500 años después**

**La otra chica del futuro**

**Arigato por su comprensión... besos**

**AniWicht**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: Un encuentro con Kouga_**

Algunas horas después, el grupo caminaba a través del bosque, con dirección al sur… en su búsqueda de Naraku. Un hanyou, un poco molesto por la burla que había sufrido pero recordando las bofetadas recibidas, había optado por calmarse y simplemente obligarlos a salir ese mismo día, sin que ninguno se hubiese negado… después de mirar sus dorados ojos irradiar de furia, pero eso no les impedía sonreír de vez en cuando al recuerdo del hanyou quitándose furioso las motas de algodón.

Shippou iba sobre el hombro de Izel, y ambos al final del grupo, conversaban algo en murmullos para evitar que InuYasha escuchara, pero este sentía de vez en cuando como si le estuvieran clavando pequeñas lanzas en su espalda, y cuando volvía a echar un vistazo atrás observaba como el par de ojos esmeralda le miraban como queriendo matarlo. _"¿Qué diablos estará Shippou diciéndole a Izel?... Pareciera que nada bueno para mí por como me miran… ¿Será que le está hablando de Kikyo?... Maldición, van tan atrás y hablan tan bajo que sólo escucho murmullos… además, parece que Miroku y Sango no quieren que escuche puesto que van hablando con Kagome demasiado fuerte_."

Así continuaron por tres días, caminando durante el día y descansando en la noche… sin encontrar ninguna aldea en la cual detenerse ni algún rastro de Naraku o alguna de sus extensiones y para colmo de males, el viento presagiaba tormenta

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrar un refugio- dijo el orejas de perro- Sino, terminaremos todos mojados.

-Pero estamos muy lejos de todo… creo que no encontraremos ni una cueva por estos rumbos- replicó el houshi- ¿Ustedes no traen, dentro de su equipaje, algo para protegerse de la lluvia?- preguntó mirando a las dos mikos que conferenciaban sobre algunas hierbas que encontraron en el camino.

Las chicas lo miraron… para luego verse entre ellas, bajar sus mochilas y empezar a buscar en ellas.

-Bien –menciono Izel sacando un paquete- Como Kagome me mencionó que eran varios aparte de ella e InuYasha, se me ocurrió traer estas capas, son muy sencillas pero impedirá que se empapen.

-Y gracias a eso –agregó Kagome mientras enseñaba unas chaquetas impermeables de idéntico color lila- podremos avanzar un poco más hasta tratar de encontrar algún lugar donde guarecernos.

Izel entregó una capa transparente a Miroku y Sango, mientras Kagome, después de haberse puesto su chaqueta y cubrirse la cabeza con el gorro, se dirigió al hanyou para convencerlo de utilizar una de las capas.

La lluvia había empezado a caer, y los muchachos se entretenían mirando como Kagome trataba de meterle aquel poncho transparente al hanyou.

-Feh, Kagome- reclama este- entiende yo no necesito cubrirme de la lluvia… no soy un débil humano… puedo mojarme sin enfermarme.

Shippou se había quedado mirando aquellas capas… demasiado grandes para él, acurrucado contra el hombro de Izel.

-El siempre tan amable…- replicaba el zorrito- Kagome siempre preocupándose por él y nunca puede comportarse bien.

-Al parecer tienes razón, Shippou- le indicó la joven- pero al parecer ella lo quiere así, tal como es él. Dejémosle hacer sus cosas y veamos como arreglamos esto para que no te mojes- agregó mientras se agachaba y tomando unas tijeras se proponía recortar el poncho para adecuárselo al kitsune.

Sólo sintió que un remolino la tomaba del suelo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se vió siendo arrastrada lejos del grupo, desconociendo qué la cargaba o el motivo, así que sólo atino a llamar a los chicos.

**-¡InuYasha!… ¡Kagome!** – Gritó sabiendo perfectamente que el hanyou la escucharía- ¡Ayúdenme!

Mientras, Shippou les había indicado a los demás que había sucedido y habiendo recogido todas las cosas siguieron el rastro que iban dejando el youkai.

-¡Pronto! –Urgía el kitsune- ese bestia de Kouga puede hacerle algo cuando sé de cuenta que no es Kagome.

-En eso último tienes toda la razón…- se burlaba el hanyou, corriendo tras el rastro de la chica- mira que no darse cuenta que se equivoco y confundirla con Kagome.

-Tal vez fue a causa de tener la cabeza cubierta y estar agachada al lado de Shippou- reflexionaba a lo sucedido Miroku – ambas están vistiendo ropas muy similares y posiblemente el olor lo confundió, pues llevan todo junto.

-¡Feh!, ese lobo es un baka, confundió el olor de Kagome con el de Izel, cuando son tan diferentes – hablaba sin fijarse en lo que decía- Yo nunca confundiría a Kagome con nadie… su olor es muy especial y… -cayó en cuenta que los demás se habían quedado mirándolo hablar y cómo la chica en su espalda halaba nerviosamente el haori. Un suave rosa cubrió sus mejillas y procuró cambiar el tema – hey Kagome, ¿puedes sentir los fragmentos?

La joven reaccionó ante aquella pregunta y prestando atención a la dirección de dónde sentía la energía de la perla.

-Vamos en la dirección correcta- mirando el camino – y me parece que se han detenido -¿Ella sigue llamándonos, InuYasha?

-Hai – contestó un poco nervioso – eso explicaría que se haya detenido, si ha puesto atención a la voz y al idioma tiene que haberse dado cuenta que no eres tú.

Y tanto él como Kirara se apresuraron, para encontrarse, cuando llegaron al sitio, a un extrañado ookami mirando a Izel que se protegía con un campo de energía y preparaba una especie de ataque contra el lobo, ya que lo miraba fijamente mientras peleaba con él aunque éste no la entendiera.

-Maldito youkai – su cabello, libre del gorro que lo había protegido de la lluvia que había cesado de caer, caía libremente en sus espalda dándole un aspecto mas parecido a Kagome, excepto por el color del mismo y de los ojos - ¡Kuso yaro!, ¿qué pensabas cuando me atrapaste así? ¡¡¡BAKA!!!

Tan pronto Kagome puso pie en tierra, InuYasha saltó para interponerse entre Izel y Kouga, pues ésta se disponía, aparentemente, a purificar al youkai frente a ella. Ciertamente, él no se llevaba a las mil maravillas con el lobo pero de eso a permitir que por error le sucediera eso era cuestión aparte.

-Espera Izel…- miraba a la joven – este lobo rabioso no es ningún enemigo – vio la mirada de extrañeza de ella ante sus palabras – solamente se confundió.

Lentamente quitó el campo que la protegía y mirando hacia donde se encontraban los demás esperaba una explicación más racional al comportamiento del youkai que la había levantado del suelo y cargado como un saco de papas en su hombro, sin pararse a escuchar sus gritos, para después, cuando se detuvo, dejarla caer al suelo sin contemplación.

Kagome se acercó a ella, mientras sonreía al mirar la cara sorprendida de Kouga que no dejaba de observar a la ojiverde, luego de haberse quitado de detrás del hanyou.

-Bestia, yo no necesito que nadie me proteja- dijo mientras caminaba hasta situarse al lado de InuYasha - ¿Y esa quién es, eh, pedazo de animal?

-De saber que ibas a seguir con tu manía de insultarme no te hubiera salvado – le reclamó el ojidorado – y si quieres saber quién es ella tendrás que esperarte… y no te acerques a Kagome, lobo sarnoso.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou y Kirara se habían acercado al lugar donde se encontraban Kagome e Izel, esta última mirando el lastimoso estado de su pantalón… que alguna vez había sido color rosa, pero ahora resaltaba las manchas de barro.

-Maldito imbécil… si tan siquiera supiera por qué diablos me atrapó y luego me dejó caer como un fardo – reclamaba mientras se quitaba de mala manera el impermeable que había llevado puesto- ¡Estoy hecha un asco! **¡Estúpido lobo! **– Gritó mirando al lobo, pero recordando que este no la comprendía, le repitió el insulto en su idioma – **¡Kisama ookami no baka!, ****¿Anta Baka?** **–**se quedó pensativa unos momentos, para luego mirar nuevamente al lobo. Sus ojos expresaban toda la furia que aquella situación le causaba, puesto que desconocía porque aquel ookami la había llevado así, a pesar de que sus gritos debían de haberlo dejado bien sordo…

-Izel, él no te comprende… aunque puede notar perfectamente que estas furiosa – le indicó el hanyou luego de mirar la cara del lobo, que denotaba perfectamente que no se acercaría a aquella muchacha aunque Kagome estuviera al lado de ella – Aunque esa es una ventaja porque no se acercará a Kagome.

La ojiverde miró al lobo, una malvada sonrisa cruzó su boca, y levantando la mano derecha la movió frente al lobo, mientras susurraba.

-Eso tiene remedio… no necesariamente tengo que tocarlo- miró a los extrañados acompañantes- imagínense que tuviera que hacerlo con alguien a quién deteste, ni loca lo tocaría… o alguien que fuera peligroso – se volvió a mirar al lobo, que la miraba boquiabierto al comprender lo que ella decía – **Eres una grandísimo bestia, se puede saber por qué diablos me cargaste así… sin saber siquiera quién era yo… me dejaste empapada, sucia **–y dirigiendo sus manos hacia su trasero, pero recordando al monje las dejó en sus caderas – **y me dejaste toda adolorida del golpe en el suelo… ¡BAKAAA!**

Kouga la miró, sin comprender como ahora la entendía perfectamente.

-Pues yo pensé que eras Kagome- le contestó- como estabas agachada sobre el kitsune y olías parecido a ella, pues yo esperaba alejarla del perro sarnoso y que fuera mi mujer.

Izel soltó la carcajada al escucharlo, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Mira que eres tonto- prosiguió mientras controlaba su risa- A no implica B, y que yo sepa Kagome no puede ser tu mujer… ni ahora ni después, así que deja de decir tonterías.

-Eh, Izel podrías explicarnos eso de "A no implica B"- le pidió el monje- porque la verdad, no lo comprendí.

-Pues es simple, el que yo hubiese estado con Shippou y mi olor se pareciera al de ella, no era suficiente para creer que era Kagome, puesto que ella normalmente permanece al lado de InuYasha, por lo que el olor de él se ha impregnado en ella, haciéndola claramente reconocible para cualquier youkai como de su propiedad – todos la miraron con cara de "qué" – así que lógicamente ninguno, y eso incluye a este idiota lobo que no se cómo diablos se llama, puede ni debe intentar atribuírsela… Si no me creen pregúntale a cualquier youkai… decente – concluyó dándole una cruel mirada al ookami.

En ese momento noto cómo todos la miraban, e InuYasha y Kagome estaban sonrojados y sin mirarse entre ellos.

-¿Pero yo qué dije para que estén así?- continuó hablando, fingiendo inocencia por sus palabras – sólo explique lo que he estudiado sobre la mitología japonesa, no he dicho nada raro… y esos dos ¿quiénes son? – señalando hacia dos ookami que llegaban en ese momento.

Un par de agotados Ginta y Hakkaku aparecieron en el claro, mirando extrañados a la joven que ahora acompañaba al grupo de InuYasha, y el estado que en que se encontraba… aparte de tener rastros del olor de Kouga sobre ella. **(No piensen mal… es como mi perro que se pasa caminando entre mis piernas y cuando voy a la casa de alguna amiga sus mascotas reconocen el olor del mismo cuando se acercan)**

-Ellos son mis compañeros, Ginta y Hakkaku, -señalando a cada uno de ellos, luego, dándose un aire de importancia, continuo- mi nombre es Kouga, el jefe del clan de hombres lobo.

Izel arrugó el entrecejo, fingiendo extrañeza, para luego alzarse de puntillas como tratando de mirar por encima de la cabeza de Kouga, después a ambos lados de éste, como buscando algo tras de él. Finalmente lo tomó de un brazo para moverlo a un lado y mirar a su espalda. Una sarcástica sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y sus verdes ojos brillaron malévolamente al mirar a Ginta, Hakkaku y aproximadamente seis lobos que habían llegado poco después.

-¡¿Y cuál clan?! – la ironía y el sarcasmo claramente identificados en su tono de voz – Porque yo solamente veo a éstos dos y a los lobos.

Una sonora carcajada de InuYasha resonó a sus espaldas, mientras los demás observaban como el lobo abría la boca para reclamar algo, y volvía a cerrarla al escuchar al hanyou.

-Creo que al fin alguien te indicó con claridad que tú **no** eres jefe de nada, lobo rabioso- se burló InuYasha.

Antes de que Kouga tratara de acercarse y golpearlo, Izel lo tomó de las manos y se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Conoces a una chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos? – Preguntó inquisidoramente, su expresión había cambiado totalmente – Si es así, tú **SÎ** serás jefe de un clan lobo –demarcando claramente la afirmación.

-Probablemente te refieres a Ayame – escuchó la voz de Kagome a su lado, la cual se había acercado al mirar como observaba a Kouga – Es la única mujer lobo que calza en tu descripción... – sonrió tranquilamente – Además, Kouga le hizo una promesa de matrimonio cuando era pequeña, aunque él dice no recordarla.

La joven levanta una ceja y frunce la boca, luego vuelve a mirar al ookami, y haciendo una morisqueta le suelta las manos para darse media vuelta y encarar al resto del grupo.

-OK, entonces todo está resuelto por esa parte… él **ya** tiene pareja- de reojo miró al hanyou – así ya puede dejar de hacer tonterías, y más bien buscar a la chica para que deje en paz a Kagome y ya… ¿Ne, InuYasha?

El hanyou dio un respingo y subiéndosele los colores a la cara, sólo acató a soltar su acostumbrado ¡Feh!, y mirando hacia otro lado decidió cambiar de tema.

-Creo que es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche – y mirando el estado de la ropa de Izel, soltó una sonrisa burlona- y donde algunos que parecen un poco sucios puedan limpiarse – se había desquitado de la chica por todo lo que había estado diciendo de él y Kagome al frente de todos.

A dicho comentario solo recibió un extraña sonrisa como respuesta, puesto que la chica, tomando la mochila que le monje había cargado hasta ese momento, se dispuso para empezar a caminar junto con los demás.

Al ver aquella situación, Kouga, que continuaba sin saber quién era aquella muchacha, se dispuso a continuar el camino junto con ellos, provocando que InuYasha se molestara con ello.

-Hey, lobo sarnoso- preguntó al mirar que empezaba a caminar al lado de ellos - ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Bueno, pienso acompañarlos hasta saber quién es esa muchacha y de dónde salió – contestó de mala manera- Después de todos los insultos que me propinó, al menos me merezco esa explicación.

-Creo, al contrario, que los insultos te los merecías, Kouga –intervino el monje- La señorita Izel estaba bastante molesta contigo por como la trataste y ni siquiera te disculpaste con ella, así que es mejor que te mantengas un poco alejado de ella.

El grupo continúo su camino. Las tres chicas habían formado grupo y caminaban conversando entre ellas, dejando a los seis hombres, incluido Shippou, fuera de su tema de interés, aunque de alguna manera pudieron suponer qué era mediante las miradas a muerte que Izel le daba a Kouga y uno que otro insulto que hubo de aguantarse el ookami durante el camino.

Otra cosa que molestó a la joven fue el toparse con varios aldeanos en su camino, los cuales se quedaban viéndoles y en ocasiones algunos las reconvenían a ellas por estar en compañía de aquellos demonios y sobre todo con un híbrido… en lugar de caminar sólo con el monje.

La chica los miraba con tales ojos que más de uno salió corriendo de su lado, pero quien la sacó completamente de sus casillas fue un pequeño grupo conformado por un par de viejos, dos mujeres y algunos niños, que se dedicaron a insultar a InuYasha.

-Es el colmo – les reclamó Kagome- si algún monstruo o un ladrón los estuviera atacando no les molestaría que él les ayudara, pero como no se encuentran en peligro prefieren insultarlo.

-Señoritas, quienes deberían de cuidarse son ustedes- fue la respuesta de uno de los hombres- vergüenza debería darles en andar con semejante compañía…un miserable híbrido.

Kagome había tomado al hanyou del brazo, puesto que este estaba furioso con aquellas personas, para impedir que les atacara de alguna manera, pero para sorpresa de todos quien reaccionó iracunda fue Izel.

-¡Muérete! – le gritó al viejo después de haber, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, realizado su conjuro sobre el mismo. Su aura brillaba en un fuerte tono rojizo -¡Lárgate a la mierda, y puedes estarte yendo al infierno de una vez por todas! ¡Maldito hijo de perra!, InuYasha es más humano y compasivo que todos ustedes juntos **Si les extraña el vocabulario, recuerden que indiqué en otro capítulo que InuYasha estaba muy contento del vocabulario de la chica, además si ustedes están una hora en algún parque, playa o estadio de fútbol de mi país eso es lo mínimo que escucharían.**

El grupo salió corriendo, mientras que de alguna manera todas las piedrecillas que se encontraban en las cercanías se elevaron y fueron a caer sobre los molestos individuos, mientras que Kagome, InuYasha y los demás observaban a la joven, boquiabiertos.

Izel, sin tomarle importancia a lo que había sucedido, tomó su mochila del suelo, la acomodó en su espalda y se alejó aproximadamente veinte metros antes de volverse con una sonrisa en sus labios y la tranquilidad reflejada en su mirada.

-¿Qué, acaso piensan quedarse ahí parados toda la noche?- les preguntó – Sinceramente me parece que deberíamos apresurarnos pues ya está anocheciendo y sólo ustedes tienen buena vista en la noche – continuó dirigiéndose a InuYasha, Kouga y compañía.

Continuaron caminando hasta que la oscuridad se hizo presente, dificultando el que continuaran el camino, hasta el sitio donde el hanyou había previsto que debían pasar la noche, y a pesar de que Izel había sacado la pequeña linterna para ver su camino avanzaba penosamente gracias a la oscuridad.

-¿Si no te molesta yo puedo cargarte? –Indicó Kouga a la joven- Así llegaremos más rápido ya que "cara de perro" puede llevar a Kagome y los otros ir en la gata.

Izel le miró desconfiada, pero ante la mirada de Kagome aceptó sin chistar el ofrecimiento de Kouga, quien se agachó para que esta subiese a su espalda; cuestión que Kagome hacia en InuYasha y el resto sobre Kirara.

-Ustedes apresúrense a seguirnos – indicó Kouga a Ginta y Hakkaku – Bien ya podemos irnos.

Minutos después el par de ookamis miraba como el resto se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Poco después llegaron a un claro del bosque, donde normalmente descansaban ya que cerca se encontraba un riachuelo, y una vez allí procedieron a preparar la cena; mientras le contaban a los ookami sobre la chica de ojos verdes que los acompañaba, incluido el por qué estaba en esa época acompañándolos.

-Si, la muy estúpida quiere ver a Sesshoumaru –finalizó InuYasha- y busca destruir algo que interfiere en la vida de Kagome…y no soy yo lobo rabioso, así que no me mires con esa cara de idiota.

Esto último provocó que todos se le quedaran mirando, pues al parecer el seguía sin comprender a quién era que buscaba la chica, y Kagome decidió ignorar aquello de momento, para luego comentárselo a Izel que se encontraba en el riachuelo, tratando de quitarle el barro a sus pantalones, en compañía de Sango.

Las dos chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente para que la joven se pudiera cambiar de ropas y luego se limpiara un poco el barro que tenía sobre ella y tratara de lavar sus ropas.

Mientras Izel se encontraba arrodillada a orillas de la corriente, Sango vigilaba que no se encontrara ningún monstruo en las cercanías pero una conocida luminiscencia al otro lado del riachuelo le llamó la atención.

-Según puedo ver, tan pronto cenemos InuYasha se nos desaparecerá durante el resto de la noche –comentó Sango de mala manera.

Al escuchar aquel comentario Izel levantó la cabeza, mirándola interrogativamente, a lo que Sango le señalo la Shini-damma-chuu que danzaba misteriosamente en el aire.

-Kikyo está cerca y lo está buscando –suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- Esta noche Kagome no dormirá.

-¡Demonios! Como los detestó, no dejan a las almas descansar en paz –Dijo observando a la serpiente, luego miró a la taijiya - No te preocupes Sango, te aseguro que eso no sucederá porque InuYasha no se alejará de nosotros –Levantándose recogió sus cosas, mientras miraba la serpiente- Vamos antes de que InuYasha la vea, y ya en el campamento me encargaré de todo.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al campamento y una vez allí Izel se acercó a su mochila sacando una libreta y una pluma. Los demás observaron como escribía rápidamente en aproximadamente doce hojas una especie de conjuro. Se levantó y buscando a su alrededor algunos pequeñas ramas de árbol las introdujo en ellas.

-Bien con esto será suficiente –volviéndose a mirar al hanyou que acababa de acomodarse en una rama se sonrió logrando que se le demarcaran los hoyuelos en sus mejillas- InuYasha podrías bajar y dormir en el suelo con los demás, Onegai.

-Feh, no tengo porque hacerte caso –contestó el chico, pero cuando quiso agregar algo más fue demasiado tarde.

-**Osuwari** –gritó Kagome, mirando como el hanyou caía fuertemente al suelo; quedando casi incrustado en el mismo- Ella te lo pidió por favor, terco. "_Ciertamente lo único que buscas es ver mejor a las shini–damma-chuu para ir a buscarla a ella, así que te lo haré un poco mas doloroso"._

Reteniendo la risa, Izel fue colocando las ramas alrededor del árbol formando un circulo de aproximadamente dos metros de radio; espacio suficiente para que todos pudieran descansar tranquilamente, para finalizar pegando una en el mismo, a la altura donde alcanzaba con su brazo extendido.

-Oye, Kouga me podrías servir de conejillo de indias, Onegai – le sonrío.

-Hai, ¿qué tengo que hacer? –contestó el lobo, sin comprender a qué se refería con aquello de conejillo de Indias, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Es algo muy simple –su sonrisa había variado a una maliciosa- sólo quiero que salgas del círculo que he marcado –finalizó señalando hacia la línea que demarcaban las ramas con los conjuros atravesados en ellas.

El lobo se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hasta la línea y cuando intentó traspasarla escuchó la voz de la chica nuevamente.

-Pero, me harías el favor de tomar impulso desde atrás –señaló hasta el árbol-, así estaré segura de que todo funcionará mejor.

Kouga, todavía sin entender, corrió hasta el árbol y saltando sobre el tronco para impulsarse, aumentó la velocidad rápidamente, pero al intentar traspasar la imaginaria frontera fue bruscamente repelido hacia adentro, cayendo de espaldas, formando un agujero a su alrededor.

-¡FUNCIONA! –fue lo único que se escuchó.

Mientras intentaba levantarse sólo miró unos ojos verdes brillando malvadamente sobre su cabeza.

-Arigatou Kouga –dijo la joven mientras lo miraba- Gomen por golpe –agregó, pero Kouga pudo jurar que en sus ojos se reflejaba claramente la venganza, y que aquella disculpa era una farsa- y por cierto, no te molestes en levantarte: te puedes dormir ahí mismo –el sarcasmo claramente denotado en su voz.

Los demás únicamente habían sido espectadores de lo sucedido, y ciertamente no sabían si reírse o compadecer al ookami, pues de tampoco ellos habían entendido lo de "conejillo de Indias", pero luego entendieron perfectamente la venganza de la joven; aparte de comprobar la efectividad de aquella barrera que había colocado para protección de todos.

-Ahora podemos dormir tranquilamente, ya que no habrá nada que nos moleste –dijo mientras extendía su saco y se metía en él- Oyasumi nasai.

"_Así que a esto se refería con respecto a que se encargaría de todo, según parece InuYasha no podrá salir y esas cosas no podrán acercarse". _–Meditaba Sango acomodándose cerca de las mikos, recostada en el lomo de Kirara.

Los demás buscaron sitio alrededor del gran árbol para descansar, seguros de poder dormir tranquilamente, para después de un rato no escucharse ningún ruido en el pequeño campamento.

Horas después algunas shini-damma-chuu revoloteaban el lugar en busca del hanyou, sufriendo las consecuencias de acercarse a la barrera protectora que cubría al grupo de compañeros de viaje.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 7: Tamashii no Kagami_**

InuYasha miró las serpientes que se destruían al toque de aquella invisible barrera, pero luego de la demostración que la joven había hecho con Kouga; vista desde la perspectiva que ocupaba en el suelo gracias al osuwari de Kagome, sabía bien que no debía arriesgarse a intentar traspasarla.

-Feh, ¡baka! – dijo dirigiéndose a la dormida sacerdotisa – yo puedo cortar tu barrera con mi espada.

Y pasando de las palabras a los hechos, sacó su espada, la cual se tornó roja pero al momento de tocar la barrera la misma volvió a la normalidad.

-Demonios, maldición – rezongó y se dirigió a donde descansaba el monje, al que sacudió hasta que se despertó- Vamos Miroku, ¿puedes quitar la barrera que colocó la tonta de Izel?

Miroku se desperezo y miró a su amigo con extrañeza hasta que notó a dos serpientes revoloteando lejos de la protección que la joven había colocado.

-No, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo – contestó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta una de las ramas que la joven había sembrado en el suelo. Se agachó y revisó lo escrito en la hoja de papel que estaba traspasada en la misma, una mueca de extrañeza de dibujo en su rostro- Mira, ni siquiera entiendo lo escrito en este papel.

El hanyou se agachó y observó la extraña escritura que Izel había realizado para conjurar aquella barrera. Sus orejas se movieron un par de veces mostrando la incomodidad que sentía al no comprender tampoco lo escrito.

-Creo que hoy no verás a Kikyo-sama- dijo calmamente Miroku mientras se levantaba y caminaba nuevamente hasta el lugar en el cual había estado descasando. _"Y de todas formas me parece que esa era la intención de Izel-sama, ya que expresamente pidió que bajaras del árbol. Eso me aclara aún más que a quién ella busca es a Kikyo-sama."_

Miró como el hanyou observaba las shini-damma-chuu, desde el sitio que ocupaba al lado de la barrera, luego desvió su mirada hacia donde yacían aquellas dos jóvenes venidas de un futuro tan lejano, y que de alguna forma manejaban a aquel terco hanyou: una con el amor que le tenía y aquel conjuro; y la otra con su extraño comportamiento y el conocimiento de cosas que guardaba celosamente.

Una mancha roja se interpuso en su campo de visión. Al parecer el hanyou no había desistido de ir al llamado de la miko de barro e intentaba despertar a la joven de castaños cabellos.

-Eh, Izel despierta- movió a la joven fuertemente, pero esta simplemente se dio media vuelta y siguió profundamente dormida- Maldición, hazme caso.

-Déjala en paz, InuYasha- indicó Miroku- Aunque la despiertes no quitará esa barrera, ella no te dejará salir porque sabe que eso lastimaría a Kagome-sama, así que no insistas – dio media vuelta y se acomodó nuevamente- Si no me crees pregúntale sus motivos en la mañana.

El hanyou se dejó caer al suelo y miró a lo lejos como las serpientes se alejaban del lugar. Un hondo suspiro salió de su pecho y sus miradas se perdieron en el rostro de Kagome, observando como en las largas pestañas de la joven estaban atrapadas algunas lágrimas. Con suavidad pasó su mano por las mejillas de la joven, si tan sólo tuviera el valor de hacer eso estando ella despierta, y viéndolo bien no tenía porque molestarse con la joven que yacía algunos metros detrás suyo, ya que donde se encontraba era el lugar en el cual realmente quería estar.

Sus orejas se movieron al percibir un extraño sonido, sí eso que escuchaba provenía del aparato que cargaba Izel, la que se suponía estaba profundamente dormida pero prefirió ignorar aquello y escuchar aquello que sonaba. (Sólo para Ti de Sergio Dalma)

_**Sólo para ti **_

_**directo al corazón,**_

_**te mando este misil **_

_**hecho canción…**_

_**Sólo para ti que me das fuerza cada día, borrando mi total **_

_**melancolía…**_

_**Por todo aquello que me diste **_

_**y que te di,**_

_**Lo mejor de mi vida **_

_**lo hago sólo para ti.**_

_**Sólo para ti que sabes como soy, **_

_**lo poco que yo tengo **_

_**te lo doy…**_

_**Sólo para ti que me has tratado como nadie, cuidando con cariño cada detalle.**_

_**Por todo aquello que me diste **_

_**y que te di,**_

_**Lo mejor de mi vida **_

_**lo hago sólo para ti.**_

_**Si tú supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida **_

_**No tendrías más salida que vivirla junto a mí…**_

_**Eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta el vacío, en tu mundo y en el mío**_

_**Aún se puede ser feliz… **_

_**y por eso sólo canto para ti, **_

_**sólo para ti…**_

El hanyou lentamente había ido cayendo dormido, recostado a un lado de Kagome, mientras una joven de ojos verdes sonreía al ver logrado su propósito, dándose cuenta, además, de que sus acciones habían sido observadas por el monje por lo cual se llevó suavemente un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio. Al parecer no sería mala idea incluir en sus planes a la exterminadora y al monje, puesto que había descubierto que ellos, tanto como al pequeño kitsune, conocían mejor los sentimientos del hanyou y de la joven sacerdotisa del futuro.

Al otro día, cuando apenas empezaban a brillar los rayos del sol, Sango, Izel y Miroku se encontraban al otro lado del árbol. Se había levantado sigilosamente para no despertar al medio demonio, que aún dormía tranquilamente al lado de Kagome. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo hablaban lo más bajo que pudieran, acercándose más de lo debido para seguridad de las dos muchachas con respecto a las inquietas manos del houshi, pero al parecer el interés que tenía éste por las acciones de la ojiverde lo hacían dejarlas quietas.

-Dinos Izel, todo lo que hiciste anoche –le preguntó mientras vigilaba que el hanyou continuara dormido- fue para impedir que ese tonto saliera.

-Hai, Sango me terminó de aclarar algunas cosas que Shippou me había dejado en el aire, como el hecho de que ese grandísimo baka dejaba a Kagome por ir a ver a la muerta andante- contestó tratando de explicarse- así que coloqué una barrera que únicamente impedía que cualquiera entrara o saliera pero que permitía que nos vieran.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- preguntaron al unísono Sango y Miroku.

La joven guardó silencio un momento, mientras investigaba si alguno más del grupo se había despertado pero al darse cuenta que todos seguían durmiendo, continuo su explicación.

-Eso, que todo aquel que se acercara podía vernos como si nada existiera, pero al tratar de llegar a nosotros era repelido por la barrera- se sonrió recordado lo sucedido la noche anterior –Exactamente como le pasó a Kouga, a las shini-damma-chuu –guardo silencio nuevamente y su sonrisa se acentuó malvadamente aunado al brillo que apareció en sus ojos- y a la sacerdotisa que trató de tocar a InuYasha al verlo dormir al lado de Kagome.

Los dos jóvenes al frente suyo se quedaron en silencio, mirándola, el brillo de sus ojos infundiéndoles algo de temor, sobre todo por el tono de rencor que demostró al hablar de Kikyo.

-Hai –afirmó ante la muda pregunta que le hacían –Ella vino, el que sólo dos de sus espectros llegaran a ella, bastante debilitados por cierto, junto con el hecho de la no aparición del hanyou la hizo acercarse hasta el campamento –miró nuevamente a un lado para asegurarse que InuYasha siguiera dormido –Miró a Kagome con odio cuando no logro traspasar la barrera, y como tú, Miroku, trató de leer los ofuda, una mueca de impotencia se dibujo en su cara al no lograrlo y más al verme de pie frente a ella, una completa desconocida y la real causante de su furia.

-Le dijiste acaso quién eres y lo que eres –la miró expectante Sango.

-Iie –negando fuertemente con la cabeza –Ella no sintió ningún poder en mí, pero tracé un ofuda idéntico frente a sus ojos y luego me aleje de ella, acomodándome en un lugar distinto, bastante lejos de la pareja, como si ellos durmieran así todo el tiempo. Me quedé mirándola y cómo no pudo hacer nada se largó.

Un ruido los alertó de que era tiempo de poner fin a su conversación y disimulando salieron de su escondite para acomodarse como si aún durmieran. El kitsune era quien había despertado, y caminando como un autómata se acercó hasta la joven y se acomodó en sus brazos para seguir durmiendo, cuestión que aprovecho aquel trío para vigilar la reacción del hanyou cuando despertará.

El sol empezaba a levantarse más sobre el horizonte cuando el hanyou sintió los rayos del mismo sobre su faz, abriendo rápidamente los ojos para encontrase frente a frente con la cara de Kagome, que aún dormía placenteramente, pensando primero que era sólo un sueño, pero el sentir la mano de la chica descansando sobre su pecho y mirar como él la tenía abrazada, le hicieron despertarse completamente, observando que no sólo estaba recostado al lado de la joven sino que su cabeza descansaba sobre la almohada en donde dormía la muchacha.

Lentamente se levantó, sosteniéndose sobre su codo derecho y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, observando como los demás seguían durmiendo pero notando como Izel descansaba ahora muy cerca del árbol con Shippou entre sus brazos.

-Que extraño -susurro –Juraría que ella estaba durmiendo atrás mío- como todos seguían dormidos volvió su vista nuevamente a la dormida Kagome. La joven, al haberse él movido, había corrido su mano derecha que ahora descasaba sobre el brazo con el que había continuado abrazando a la chica -¿Y ahora cómo me muevo sin despertarla? _"Aunque realmente no quiero moverme de aquí, este es el lugar en el quisiera permanecer siempre. No te despiertes, déjame permanecer un poco más a tu lado sin que nadie se dé cuenta"_

Como si los Kami no hubiesen escuchado su ruego, miro como Kagome abría sus ojos, para sorprenderse al notar la cercanía del hanyou con ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa y una nerviosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ohayou gozaimasu, InuYasha –dijo suavemente mientras se levantaba del futon, mirando como las mejillas de su compañero se tenían de rosa ante sus palabras –Parece que no hay nadie más despierto- Ambos sonrieron aliviados por ese motivo.

Lentamente InuYasha levantó el brazo libre del agarre de la chica hasta su cara, acariciándola tranquilamente, quedándose perdido mirando los labios de ella, que ante aquella caricia del joven abría levemente la boca tratando de decir algo.

El hanyou recordaba, no tan claro como quisiera, el beso que ella le había dado en el palacio de Kaguya, y el mirarla ahora así lo tentaba para besarla, con todos sus sentidos funcionando normalmente. Se fue acercando a Kagome, sosteniéndole la cara con su mano, y cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de los labios de la chica escucharon una infantil voz a sus espaldas.

-Oye, InuYasha –se escucho la voz aún adormilada de Shippou -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, volviendo a mirar al pequeño que se desperezaba en los brazos de Izel, la cual se encontraba totalmente despierta y con cara de lo siento mucho; no pude evitarlo.

Como saliendo en defensa de aquellos dos Sango y Miroku hicieron su aparición, dándole la oportunidad a Kagome de acercarse a la joven de ojos verdes que tranquilamente empacaba el saco de dormir.

-Izel, ¿Tú no estabas durmiendo al lado mío? – consultó mirando el lugar donde se suponía se había recostado a pernoctar la joven.

-Por un par de horas sí, pero cuando él se durmió a tu lado preferí moverme y no estorbar- se sonrió mirando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagome –y sí, ya llevaba bastante despierta así que sí vi todo, pero no pude detener a Shippou y así lograr que él te besara. Gomen, pero pienso seguir igual – una vez guardada su cama portátil se levantó y miró el sitio donde descansaban los tres ookamis –Mira a esos, son cerca de las ocho de la mañana y ni se mueven.

Kagome los miró, en su rostro se reflejó la extrañeza de aquella situación, ciertamente recordaba que el trío era de estar muy temprano en pie así que no encontraba explicación a ese sueño tan profundo.

-Señorita Izel- se escuchó la voz de Miroku- nos haría el favor de quitar la barrera para poder ir a buscar leña y agua con que preparar el desayuno.

-Hai –contestó la joven mientras tomaba el ofuda que se encontraba pegado al árbol, deshaciéndolo en cientos de pequeños pedazos –Listo ya cualquiera puede moverse libremente, y ahora despertemos a este trío de perezosos ookamis –sacando un pequeño frasco del bolso que colgaba en su hombro se acercó a los durmientes, quietando cuidadosamente la tapa lo acercó a la cara de los mismos, que lentamente fueron despertando – Ohayou gozaimasu – les saludó con una sonrisa –es mejor que nos preparemos para continuar el camino.

-¿Y quién dice que ese lobo rabioso seguirá con nosotros? –Protestó InuYasha al escuchar aquello –Se suponía que sólo quería saber quién eras, bueno pues ya lo sabe así que puede irse.

En aquel momento un pequeño grupo de aldeanos se acercó a ellos, venían mal heridos algunos pero habiendo reconocido uno de ellos al grupo por la ayuda que había recibido anteriormente los demás se acercaron sin temor a ellos.

-¿Podrían ayudarnos? –preguntó el hombre, mientras sostenía a un compañero

Las chicas rápidamente buscaron con que curar a los heridos mientras Miroku avivaba el fuego, Shippou y algunos niños buscaban agua y leña junto a Ginta y Hakahu. Inuyasha y Kouga escuchaban la historia del grupo enterándose que su aldea había sido atacada por un monstruo.

-Ese monstruo había sido dormido por un extraño hombre venido de otras tierras a predicar sobre un dios que era salvación, pero fue expulsado del país junto con todos los de su clase por los daimios y samuráis –explicaba pacientemente un anciano –Dejó escrito como dormirlo nuevamente pero nadie comprende lo dicho en los pergaminos, pues el único que aprendió su idioma murió hace tiempo.

Miroku se acercó al escuchar aquello; pues el de pequeño había escuchado historias al respecto pero ciertamente no las había creído hasta escuchar al anciano.

-¿Dónde queda la aldea? –preguntó visiblemente interesado en aquella información.

El viejo le miró, respiró profundamente pues conocía claramente que aquellos correrían a tratar de destruir a semejante peligro –Está a una semana de aquí, pero si cortan por el lago tardarían poco más de cuatro días aunque el sólo hecho de cruzarlo es en sí peligroso, y si piensa preguntarme cómo se despertó fue después de que pasara una extraña nube hacia el sur.

-¡Naraku! –Exclamó el hanyou –Ese maldito siempre buscando molestar, pero ¿qué puede ganar con despertar a un monstruo que no puede manejar, según el viejo ha explicado?

-Al parecer el que lo hubiera apaciguado un extranjero impide ahora que obedezca algo en nuestro idioma- indicó el viejo – y como ahora no hay extranjeros en el país no puedo siquiera decirles que se parece a alguien para que traten de localizar a quien hable ese idioma.

En aquel momento Kagome e Izel se acercaban al anciano, pues era el que les faltaba de curar, pues al ser el menos herido habiale insistido a Kagome que curara a los demás. El viejo se quedó mirando los ojos verdes de la joven que vendaba su brazo sin exhalar una sola palabra.

-Ya terminamos –dijo dulcemente mirando al resto del grupo –Todos necesitan algo de descanso, pero de sus heridas ya no hay que preocuparse.

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron sorprendidos, ya que aunque no comprendía a la muchacha su forma de hablar le recordaba algo.

-Eso que hablaba aquel hombre sonaba como lo que ella ha dicho –el viejo indicó, antes de inclinarse ante una asombrada Izel –Miko-sama, destruya a ese monstruo, Onegai.

Todos volvieron a mirar a la joven que se había quedado estática y en silencio desde la primera vez que la vieran, mirando con extrañeza a quienes se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Y ahora ¿qué hice? –preguntó mirando a Kagome

-Pues al parecer tu hablas el idioma del extranjero- le contestó la miko al lado de ella- Después de todo será de utilidad el que vengas de otro país, pues ninguno de nosotros habla español.

La joven se sonrío y pensativa miró al grupo que la miraba como si fuese una tabla de salvación. _"Demonios, ok yo hablo español pero los misioneros españoles que vinieron al Japón hablaban castellano y antiguo…Espero poder entender lo que ese misionero haya dejado escrito…"_

---------------------

A media tarde el grupo se caminaba en dirección sur, hacia la aldea donde se encontraba aquel extraño ser. Para sorpresa de ellos Izel caminaba silenciosamente hundida en sus pensamientos, incluso ajena a las bromas que intentaba jugarle el hanyou para hacerla reaccionar. De pronto escuchó la voz de Sango.

-InuYasha, déjala en paz –indicó la voz de la exterminadora- No hay quién te entienda, si hacía demasiado ruido mientras caminaba te molestabas y ahora que va callada te has pasado las horas lanzándole piedrecillas para que se enoje contigo.

-Que quieres Sango, sólo soy un monstruo de mal corazón que sólo está contento cuando los demás están molestos con él –contestó el joven de plateada cabellera –Así mi alma se contenta con el sufrimiento de los demás

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera rebatirle el comentario, escucharon la suave voz de Izel.

-No mientras InuYasha, tú no eres ningún monstruo –buscaba mientras algo en su bolso- Y tu alma no se alimenta de esas cosas, tu eres una buena persona con un alma hermosa que se preocupa por los demás.

-¿Por qué dices eso tan segura de ti misma? –le contestó- Ni que tuvieras forma de ver el alma de los demás.

-Es una lástima, yo había escuchado que una sacerdotisa tenía el poder de ver el alma de las personas, pero que desapareció misteriosamente de su aldea.

-Tal vez esto te pueda indicar que se hizo esa sacerdotisa- indicó Izel mientras mostraba un hermoso espejo con el marco de oro tallado con caracteres japoneses en todo su borde.

-¡El Tamashii no Kagami! –Se sorprendió el monje al reconocer el objeto- Pensaba que era sólo una historia que me contaba el viejo Mushin pero al parecer es cierto, pero… ¿cómo lo tienes tú?- preguntó curioso.

-Uno de mis antepasados era una mujer japonesa que se casó con un español- sonrió mientras repasaba con el dedo índice algunos de los caracteres del espejo- El espejo del alma ha estado siempre en mi familia, pero no todos han tenido el poder de hacerlo funcionar realmente pues sus usos son varios.

Todo el grupo se quedó mirando el espejo en las manos de Izel preguntándose que otras cosas guardaría ella en el bolso del que nunca se separaba, demostrando que eran muchos los secretos que guardaba.

-Feh –rezongó InuYasha- y debemos suponer que sabes cómo usarlo y por eso dices que yo no soy malvado- dio un paso atrás al ver la sonrisa de la joven y el extraño brillo que apareció de repente en sus verdes ojos.

-Tan pronto paremos a descansar en la noche te demostraré que sé como usarlo- guardaba cuidadosamente el espejo en un estuche para introducirlo en su bolso- Verás el Tamashii no Kagami y si no tienes miedo con el espejo de humo descubrirás el deseo más profundo de tu corazón.

El hanyou miró de reojo a Kagome y una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro _"El deseo más profundo de mi corazón _–pensaba una vez que habían continuado su camino- _Sería muy feliz si pudiera hacer realidad el deseo más profundo de mi corazón."_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8: A través del espejo de humo_**

El resto del camino fue sumamente silencioso, ya que no sólo la joven de ojos verdes guardaba un extraño mutismo sino que InuYasha; quien caminaba al lado de Kagome, también lo estaba aunque contestaba a base de monosílabos las preguntas que le dirigían.

Por su parte Miroku trataba de recordar aquella historia contada por el maestro Mushin, sobre todo aquello referente al espejo de humo _"Si no me equivoco eso del espejo de humo tenía varios usos, no sólo ese que dijo Izel-sama, pero no logro recordar claramente que otras cosas eran…era algo así como hacerte sentir lo que otro como una forma de venganza o incluso arruinarte la existencia con sólo pasar aquel aro formado de un espeso humo… ¿Pero sería Izel capaz de hacer algo así?._

El sentir la mano de Sango asiendo su brazo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, volvió a mirar a la taijiya descubriendo que en los ojos de Sango se dibujaba la misma preocupación que el tenía.

-Houshi-sama ¿Usted cree que InuYasha acceda a la petición de Izel? –miró como el monje exhalaba fuertemente un tanto decepcionado.

-Tu lo conoces Sango, el es tan terco- observó de reojo al callado hanyou- Pero creo que lo está pensando seriamente. Debemos tomar en cuenta que él tiende a esconder sus sentimientos y eso de conocer el deseo más profundo de tu corazón tiene que serle sumamente intrigante, tanto o más que a nosotros que seremos simples espectadores.

Al anochecer llegaron a las cercanías del lago, buscando un lugar cerca de los árboles para descansar, cenaron tranquilamente. Izel miró el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y seriamente miró al hanyou.

-Bueno InuYasha ¿Aceptarás pasar por el espejo o no? –los ojos verdes brillaban retadores mientras sacaba el espejo de su bien asegurado estuche- ¿O es qué acaso te falta valor? –y una malévola sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Izel.

-Vaya, bestia parece que están dudando de tu valor- apoyó Kouga lo dicho por la joven –Si tu no te atreves yo sí lo haré –y se puso de pie con intenciones de dar veracidad a sus palabras.

InuYasha se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Izel, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho decidió aceptar aquél extraño reto que le imponía la joven. El era hijo de un gran demonio no tenía razón para temerle a nada que hiciera esa pequeña humana.

.-¡Feh, cállate estúpido lobo! – Miró a Izel que se había puesto ya de pie, estando casi a la misma altura- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Sólo seguir mis instrucciones cuando tenga todo preparado –una extraña expresión de felicidad adornaba el rostro de la muchacha mientras sacaba un frasco de su pequeño bolso.

Con el espejo y el frasco en las manos, Izel de dirigió a la fogata y tomando toda la leña que habían recolectado para usarla en la noche la tiró en la misma para luego dejar caer el espejo en ella ante el asombro de todos. La miraron caminar lentamente, como si contara los pasos que daba para alejarse de la fogata y luego abrir el frasco que aún conservaba en su mano e ir formando, conforme avanzaba, un circulo alrededor de la misma. Cuando terminó se acercó al fuego y dejó caer el resto del contenido del frasco.

Miroku observaba a la joven y cada uno de los movimientos, descubriendo que aquello que la joven había usado para formar el círculo no era más que incienso…un poco más perfumado tal vez, pero no presagiaba nada malo. Se acercó más al grupo que conformaban los demás y continúo mirando detenidamente.

Izel sacó un par de tenazas del bolso y con cuidado sacó el espejo, que por efectos del calor relucía a la luz de las llamas. Lo colocó en el suelo frente al fuego y dejó caer agua sobre el mismo. En ese mismo instante el incienso del círculo ardió y como movido por el viento se levantó hacia el cielo formando al otro lado de la fogata, un poco alejado de ésta, el espejo de humo.

-Ahora, pasa a través de él, InuYasha –dijo señalando el espejo de humo- Sólo debes de dejar salir a flote aquello que guardas tan celosamente en tu corazón y podrás ver el deseo más profundo que tienes.

El hanyou caminó decididamente hacia el círculo de humo, lo observó, pareciéndole tan sólido que no podía ser atravesado. Se detuvo y miró a Izel.

-Nadie verá lo que yo vea ahí ¿ne? –tratando de escrutar los ojos de la joven –Ni siquiera tú, nadie sabrá lo que yo vea ahí, me lo juras por lo que tú más quieras.

Kagome y compañía vieron como Izel se levantó y llevó su mano derecha hasta su corazón mientras que la izquierda la mantenía a su espalda.

-Te lo juro InuYasha por la sagrada memoria de mi abuelo, que descansa en paz –inclinó su cabeza- Te aseguró que nadie sabrá lo que pasa ahí dentro, si te advierto que escucharás mi voz pues después de todo debo dirigirte a la salida.

InuYasha sonrío satisfecho con aquella respuesta y lentamente se introdujo en aquel extraño círculo, ante la expectación de los demás que miraban como desaparecía. Era como si entrara a una habitación que ellos no podían ver.

Izel había vuelto a sentarse en la hierba frente al Tamashii no Kagami, observándolo detenidamente, cuando escuchó la voz de Shippou a su espalda.

-Izel ¿por qué cuando le jurabas a InuYasha por la memoria de tu abuelo tenías los dedos de tu mano izquierda cruzados a tu espalda? –La voz del zorrito sonaba preocupada.

-¡Etto!... Pues porque mi abuelo está vivo, y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando me dejó en el aeropuerto –contesto Izel mirándoles con una pícara mirada- Así que espero que este descansando… pero de la nieta que lo vuelve loco diariamente…

-O sea ¿qué usted puede ver lo que verá InuYasha? –Preguntó sumamente interesado Miroku- Entonces podrá contarnos qué es su deseo más profundo.

-Monje pervertido, ¿cómo quiere usted enterarse de semejante cosa? – Reclamó Sango mientras golpeaba la cabeza del monje- Creo que Izel dijo que nadie sabría lo que el vería.

Kagome miró a Izel, sus ojos demostraban el temor que le daba el hecho de que el medio demonio que ella amaba estuviera en un lugar totalmente desconocido.

-Tranquila Kagome –sonrió Izel mirando a la pelinegra- No tienes que temer, no le pasará nada y nadie tampoco sabrá lo que él vera. Ahora por favor déjenme concentrarme – y diciendo esto su mirada se fijó en la limpia superficie pulida del Tamashii no Kagami.

Kagome al mirar aquel movimiento de la joven se acercó a Sango, en busca de la tranquilizadora presencia de la exterminadora, mientras que Miroku, los ookamis, Shippou y Kirara miraban atentamente el resplandeciente círculo de humo que se alzaba a cerca de quince metros frente a ellos, tratando de dilucidar que podía suceder dentro de él.

Mientras InuYasha analizaba el sitio en el que se encontraba, distinto a aquella espesa pared de oloroso humo que penetró para llegar a ese lugar, relucía como si los tibios rayos del sol lo alumbraran y en su corazón sentía una extraña calidez, aquella que apreciaba cuando Kagome lo miraba y le sonreía de aquella forma que había notado tenía únicamente para él. De un momento a otro, en la calma reinante, escuchó la suave voz de Izel.

-Ahora deja salir todos aquellos sentimientos que guardas en tu corazón, InuYasha –sus orejas temblaron visiblemente, ya que también escondía muchos temores y si esos salían sería toda una pesadilla- No te preocupes por tus miedos y frustraciones, mientras el ambiente en el que te encuentres no cambie, ellos no saldrán a flote- continuó la voz de la joven –Tranquilo, sólo deja salir todo el amor que escondes dentro, mientras más pienses en ello más agradable será el lugar en el que estás.

Fuera cuestión de aquellas palabras o de la magia que encerraba el Tamashii no Kagami una suave brisa empezó a correr, y un perfume harto conocido le llegó a sus narices. El tranquilo sonido de las risas de unos niños jugando puso en alerta sus orejas, y con precaución se dirigió al sitio de donde provenían ambas.

-Ríndete a tu sentimiento InuYasha y observa el deseo más profundo de tu corazón –parecía susurrar la voz de la sacerdotisa de ojos verdes en sus orejas- Ese que el verdadero amor hace que fluya de ti –una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hanyou- Ahora ya no escucharás más mi voz hasta que salgas de aquí- y nuevamente sólo escuchó las risas de los niños.

Adelantó sus pasos hasta un paraje conocido para él, pues ciertamente parecía las afueras de la aldea de Kaede; el sitio aquél donde acostumbraban sentarse a comer la comida que Kagome o su madre preparaban en la otra época.

Su aguda vista recorrió el lugar, notando algunos cambios como un pequeño canastillo perfecto para cargar un cachorro… pero el olor que tenía no le era conocido, pero seguía sintiendo el perfume tan característico de Kagome, y las vocecillas de los pequeños se acercaban cada vez más al lugar donde parecía estar echando raíces.

De pronto vio aparecer a una pequeña, un poco mas joven que la niña que acompañaba a su hermano… tal vez cuatro o cinco años. Corría en dirección a él pero con su cabeza mirando hacia atrás, como si esperase a alguien que la seguía. Los negros cabellos ondulados de la niña volaban con el viento.

"_Son tan parecidos a los de ella" – _pensó para sí el hanyou, para sorprenderse vivamente cuando la niña miró hacia donde el se encontraba y pudo observar como unos brillantes ojos dorados le miraban alegres.

-Tou-chan –escuchó el grito de la pequeña, que en ese momento era tomada de la mano por un niño algo menor que ella, y claramente un hanyou como InuYasha; casi podría decirse que era una copia de este pequeño- ¡Rápido, okaa-san, ya llegó! – gritó a la mujer que les seguía.

El corazón del hanyou pareció detenerse… mientras su mente trataba de procesar aquella información…_"ese es el deseo oculto de mi corazón…tener una familia siendo yo un…un simple hanyou…pero ella…"_

El sonido de una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, veía a como una mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono venía hacia él precedida por los niños, tratando de alejar los negros cabellos que caían sobre su rostro por acción del viento.

Un extraño temor empezó a invadir el corazón del hanyou… y si este no era más que un sueño…uno muy extraño basado en el hecho de que el hubiera pensado hacerse humano y vivir con Kikyo. Una niebla empezó a nublar el paisaje

-Tranquilo –susurró para sí mismo- Debes ver su rostro, InuYasha, así que tranquilo.

Trató de enfocar el rostro de la joven que había terminado de liberar su rostro de los cabellos, pudo divisar, con dificultad, unos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate y aquella sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la mujer, antes de que la niebla se cerrara totalmente.

Fuera, Izel había estado observando atentamente el Tamashii no Kagami, de cierta forma tranquilizando al resto de viajeros que observaban su semblante pacífico, más de pronto algo hizo que arrugara el ceño.

-Baka, baka, baka, baka –la escucharon espetar de un momento a otro- Eres un verdadero BAKAAAAA, InuYasha- Izel respiro profundamente y centró nuevamente su atención en el espejo, para taparse rápidamente los ojos y ponerse su rostro rojo como la grana- ¡No quiero ver, no quiero ver…!

Miroku, haciendo uso de su natural pervertido, miró con sumo interés aquel movimiento de la joven, observando como por al menos diez minutos Izel miraba por en medio de dos dedos antes de volver a cerrar el ojo que dejaba libre y lo cubría nuevamente, hasta que finalmente alejó las manos de su rostro, todavía un poco sonrosado, pasando una mano por su frente y fijando nuevamente la vista en el espejo.

-¿Qué cosa haría que Izel-sama se cubriera la cara así?- se preguntó el houshi a sí mismo- De alguna forma tendré que llegar a enterarme que fue lo que vio a través del espejo.

Dentro del espejo de humo InuYasha no podía ver nada, ni sentir, oler, tocar ni nada de nada después de lo que había visto. Se había quedado estático tratando de discernir que era aquello que había visto…podía ser cierto a pesar de todo. Aunque analizándolo era algo racional si lo que había visto anteriormente era su deseo más profundo, la única manera, lógica y razonable de lograrlo era ésta, pero…

-InuYasha es hora de salir, ya llevas más de una hora ahí dentro –escuchó la voz de Izel, a la vez que se sentía tomado por un brazo y lo halaban hacia atrás.

Esto por cuanto al desaparecer todas las imágenes del espejo de Izel, esta se levantó y dirigíose hacia el espejo de humo introduciendo una mano en él hasta tomar al hanyou de un brazo y tirar de él. InuYasha se sintió nuevamente rodeado por aquella pared de humo antes de encontrarse cara a cara con la joven, que por alguna razón que él desconocía tenía las mejillas sonrosadas.

Una vez fuera, Izel alzó el espejo que llevaba en su otra mano hasta colocarlo en la superficie de humo, de aquella forma del espejo se disipó en el aire como si fuera el simple humo de una fogata.

Una vez reunido todo el grupo, Shippou se acomodó en las rodillas de Kagome y rápidamente se durmió e Izel, al ver que todos descansaban tranquilamente, se levantó y tomando su bolso se dirigió a la orilla del lago.

Allí la encontró InuYasha cuando unos quince minutos después se le acercó. Leía un libro, que le recordó al hanyou los de estudio de Kagome, ayudada por su pequeña linterna.

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta –miró como la joven le respondía con una cabezadilla- ¿Tú viste algo de lo que pasó ahí dentro? Lo digo porque dicen que en un momento te pusiste las manos en la cara y no viste tu espejo por un rato –preguntó el hanyou mirando distraídamente la negrura de la extensión del agua.

-Hai –escuchó la voz de Izel, casi imperceptible- Tenía que vigilar que no fuera presentarse algo desagradable. Si te hubiera pasado algo Kagome no me lo perdonaría, podía sentir claramente su temor mientras estuviste ahí dentro, pero no te preocupes ninguno de ellos se enterara cual es el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, ni… – hizo una pequeña pausa al tiempo que le tendía el Tamashii no Kagami al hanyou- ni la forma de lograrlo, si tu miras el espejo todo lo guardado en el se borrará.

El hanyou se dejó caer a su lado con el espejo en sus manos, mientras Izel comenzaba a leer en voz alta, y miró como el espejo mostraba nuevamente aquellas escenas que el vivió dentro del mismo tratando de guardarlas celosamente en su mente a la vez que escuchaba la suave voz de la chica a su lado.

**_Yo no te pido que cuando camines  
junto a mi me lleves de la mano  
ni que al despertar sea mi nombre  
lo primero que pronuncien tus labios;  
pues se bien que no vas a enamorarte  
de alguien que en tu vida es un  
a veces, un instante._**

Yo no te pido que me prometas  
que estarás siempre a mi lado,  
ni pienso que después de darme  
un beso me miraras a los ojos  
para decirme yo te amo.  
pues se bien que para  
llegar a ser dueño de tu corazón  
tengo que recorrer un camino muy largo.

Yo no te pido que me pienses  
ni que me extrañes solo quiero  
formar parte de tu vida  
y dejes que te ame sin tiempo  
y sin espacio, que te envuelva  
mi ternura y encuentres paz a mi lado.  
pues como ya sabrás yo no espero  
que sacrifiques tu libertad para  
hacer mi sueño realidad  
lo único que te pido es:  
deja que te ame.

Una vez el espejo guardado la chica se levantó y tranquilamente se dirigió al sitio donde los demás dormían dejando a un pensativo hanyou observando la negrura de lago que se levantaba ante él.

"_Si el deseo más profundo de su corazón era lo mostrado dentro del espejo por qué extraña razón sigo sintiendo que estoy atado a Kikyo, será en parte el recuerdo de aquello que pudo haber sido si Naraku no nos hubiese engañado, y ese maldito poema que leyó Izel antes de irse se parecía tanto a lo que hace tanto tiempo me pidió Kagome, pero yo no quiero que ella esté a mi lado de esa forma, yo quiero corresponder de la misma forma y que el deseo más profundo de mi corazón se haga realidad…que se haga realidad todo lo que vi dentro del espejo de humo."_

Con una sonrisa en sus labios InuYasha se levantó, caminó hasta el resto del grupo y se dejó caer al lado del sitio donde dormía Kagome, sin saber que alguien los vigilaba; aquella antigua sacerdotisa se había acercado lo suficiente para que el medio demonio la notara, pero por alguna extraña razón aquello no había sucedido y más bien dormía ahora plácidamente al lado de su reencarnación. De repente la extraña sensación de que ella era también observada por alguien que en apariencia tenía más poder que ella, aunque se suponía que nadie era más poderoso en esa época.

Lentamente se alejó del grupo, tenía que tener certeza de que sucedía pues claramente no podía ser la chica que hacia dos noches se había burlado en su cara dibujando aquel ofuda que formaba la barrera que protegía a todo el grupo, y aquella sensación que había sentido poco después del atardecer, tenía que averiguar la fuente de aquel poder antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 9: Oscuridad sobre el lago**_

Mientras el sol empezaba a levantarse en el horizonte, un medio demonio observaba la superficie del lago mientras sus largos cabellos plateados ondeaban a su espalda movidos por el extraño viento proveniente del mismo.

Extraños nubarrones se extendían sobre el espacio ocupado por aquel como presagio de lo indicado por el anciano. ¡Aquel lago era peligroso de cruzar! Los dorados ojos del hanyou trataban de discernir algo en medio de aquel entresijo de nubes, debía encontrar una forma de cruzarlo que fuese lo más segura.

Miroku lentamente se acercó a su amigo, comprendía bien el peligro que suponía intentar atravesar el lago para llegar a su destino pues las nubes que lo cubrían eran de jyaki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer InuYasha? –Preguntó después de observar la faz del hanyou- Intentar cruzarlo es demasiado peligroso, y no lo digo por nosotros sino por Kagome-sama e Izel-sama, además ¿en qué nos vamos a transportar? –finalizó mientras sacudía el shakujo en dirección de la masa de agua que se extendía a sus pies.

-Deberíamos esperar a que avance un poco el día para ver si se despeja un poco el ambiente sobre el agua –escucharon a sus espaldas la voz de Kouga.

InuYasha dio media vuelta para encarar al lobo, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Kagome sentada sobre su futon que lo miraba ansiosamente, sin dejar de echar una mirada al oscuro paisaje.

-Feh, no pensaba partir aún, es muy temprano –y dirigiéndose a los otros chicos indicó- será mejor tratar de encontrar agua en otro lado no creo seguro tomar de la del lago –lentamente se dirigió a la hoguera y lanzó los últimos leños que quedaban para avivar el fuego. Ciertamente aquel ambiente le causaba incertidumbre y un ligero olor a Naraku lo hacia ponerse en sobreaviso, y estaba seguro que aquello había sido parte de la causa de la recomendación del apestoso lobo, y aunque no pensaba admitirlo por esta vez tenía razón.

Cuando se volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Kagome se encontró con que Sango e Izel se encontraban sentadas junto con su sacerdotisa, y que la cara de la joven de ojos verdes tenía una mueca de desagrado al mirar el lago que tenían pensado cruzar.

-Vamos a esperar a que el día avance un poco para ver si cambia el aspecto de las nubes sobre el lago –explicaba Kagome pacientemente ante el movimiento negativo de la cabeza de la ojiverde, y el claro maullido reprobatorio de Kirara, como dándole razón a la negativa de la misma.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios de la joven. Al parecer no quedaba mas remedio que esperar, pero aún a ella que no poseía ni el olfato del hanyou, ni la experiencia de Sango o los poderes de Izel no le gustaba en lo absoluto el aspecto siniestro de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre el lago. Resultaba tenebroso y ciertamente muy inquietante y la cara de preocupación de InuYasha, a pesar de tratar de disimularla, no era un buen augurio para aquella travesía.

La mañana avanzó y a pesar de que el sol se encontraba ya alto en el cielo y el reloj de Izel marcaba las nueve de la mañana el lago permanecía oscuro y sus aguas agitadas, de forma que a los ojos de cualquier observador con dos dedos de frente el intentar navegar el mismo era simplemente imposible, claro no a los de un obstinado y terco hanyou.

InuYasha miraba como los demás dejaban transcurrir el tiempo, impasibles a la prisa que le carcomía a él. Cuando se hubo cansado de mirarles comer toda la clase de chuchearías que encontraron el los bolsos de las chicas al no haber podido pescar ni encontrar agua limpia cerca del lugar, se alejó para reconocer las cercanías.

Caminaba revisando la orilla del lago cuando se encontró con una vieja barca abandonada, y luego de inspeccionarla determinó que en ella podrían navegar hasta el otro lado del lago ahorrándose el camino por tierra y teniendo de ventaja casi dos días sobre el tiempo que les había mencionado el viejo que durarían caminando hasta su aldea.

-Feh, ya tengo la solución para cruzar este estúpido lago, ya no pueden entretenerse más –su sonrisa de autosuficiencia se acentuaba en su rostro, aunque desapareció apenas llegó al llegar a donde se encontraba el grupo.

Kagome, Miroku e Izel se encontraban a la orilla del lago, observaban detenidamente la oscuridad imperante sobre el mismo. Aquello no pintaba bien para su plan de pasar el lago en la barca, notaba perfectamente que habían estado analizando concienzudamente el aspecto del lago.

-Bien ya encontré una barca para poder cruzar el lago –dijo mientras apagaba la fogata- Sólo debemos caminar un poco y estaremos ahí, vamos recojan todo rápido no podemos estar todo el día aquí…

La mirada que recibió de sus compañeros de grupo le hizo guardar silencio.

-InuYasha es peligroso cruzar ese lago –escuchó la voz de Kagome tratando de explicarle algo que él bien sabía.

Izel continuaba metida en el mutismo que únicamente la había abandonado la noche anterior y a pesar de que notaba que ella estaba perfectamente de acuerdo con Kagome no parecía que fuera a abrir la boca para apoyarla.

-Vamos a ver de que se trata- indicó Sango, mientras se cargaba el hiraikotsu a su espalda- Sino de todas formas hay que seguir el camino que nos lleva cerca del lago para poder continuar a pie.

En medio de un extraño silencio recogieron sus cosas y caminaron lentamente hasta el sitio en que InuYasha había descubierto la barca, en la que según sus cálculos podían viajar, un poco incómodos, pero irían todos.

-**¿¡QUÉ?! **¿Acaso piensas que viajemos en esa barcaza?- escucharon por primera vez en el día la voz de Izel- Eres tonto o te haces InuYasha, en eso no cabemos todos. Por Kami, somos ocho adultos más Kirara y Shippou.

La joven de ojos verdes señalaba un tanto histérica la frágil barcaza que veía a sus pies, reposando en la orilla, la cual viéndola más cercanamente; cosa que InuYasha no había realizado realmente, se veía el mal estado en que se encontraba.

-Sí estás loco definitivamente, InuYasha –sentenció Kagome- eso no sirve para que crucemos todos.

-Además, YO NO CRUZO ESE LAGO NI LOCA –escuchó demasiado fuerte para sus oídos la voz de Izel mientras la miraba señalar con el índice en dirección al agua- Lo que sea que esté en ese pueblo está afectando el lago, y si intentamos pasar no creo que lo logremos y no intentes atacarlo desde aquí porque el viejo dijo muy bien que debíamos buscar el pergamino que dejó el misionero, que espero que haya sido un jesuita español y no un dominico portugués porque ahí si estaríamos mal.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Preguntó Kagome mirando perpleja a la joven de ojos verdes –El anciano dijo que lo que tú hablas se parecía a lo que hablaba el misionero.

-Exacto, se parecía –explicaba mientras trataba de empujar la barcaza hasta el agua para probar su resistencia.

-Feh, deja eso yo lo hago, tu sigue explicando eso de…los misiones o lo que sea – rezongó el hanyou mientras la apartaba de la barca, viendo como la joven se encaminaba hasta el camino y ahí se sentaba en el pasto y Shippou se acomodaba en sus piernas.

-Por eso casi no he hablado estos días desde que nos topamos con los aldeanos- explicaba Izel- Si me equivoco en algo tal vez Kagome pueda corregirme, se supone que los primeros que llegaron fueron jesuitas españoles que hablaban una forma de idioma del que hablo, el mío proviene del castellano, pero luego por unos tratados del Papa este territorio entraba dentro de los derechos de Portugal y los que estuvieron aquí para propagar la fe eran los dominicos portugueses…ese idioma se parece un poco al español…pero yo no lo hablo –movió negativamente la cabeza- Tal vez pueda entenderlo un poco pero con mucho esfuerzo.

-Al parecer la oscuridad no sólo está sobre el lago sino que también sobre nuestros ánimos- reflexionó Kouga mirando la cara de asustados que tenían sus dos compañeros ookami- Sobre todo en el de ese cara de perro.

Ante esa mención miraron en dirección donde el hanyou había puesto la barcaza en el agua para ver la cara de perplejidad de este al mirar como se iba llenando poco a poco de agua.

-Ves, InuYasha-escucharon la pausada voz de Miroku –Realmente era peligroso tratar de pasar el lago, esa forma de hundirse de la barca no es normal.

Observaron atentamente como alrededor de la lancha unas misteriosas sombras la halaban hacia el fondo del lago.

-De la que nos salvamos- escucharon como al unísono Ginta y Hakaku exclamaban con cara de espanto.

Un extraño viento recorrió la superficie del lago, llegando levemente a donde se encontraba el grupo de viajeros, logrando que las chicas se abrazaran a sí mismas y que el pequeño kitsune se refugiara en el hombro del houshi.

InuYasha miraba molesto el agua, luego sacudió levemente su cabeza y volviéndose al grupo, soltó su característico ¡Feh!

-Bien, vamonos ya, no hemos hecho más que atrasarnos- miró con el seño fruncido a la joven de ojos verdes, como dándole a entender que no aceptaba un no a su decisión –Kouga, tú llevaras a Izel, tal como has venido haciendo, debemos apresurarmos y viajar todo lo que podamos en lo que queda del día.

Cuando recogieron sus cosas, InuYasha cargaba a Kagome en su espalda, Kirara transportaba a los otros, avanzaron rodeando el lago, observando que todo poblado a su paso había sido abandonado.

Tras caminar casi sin descanso durante dos días, el grupo se adentró en un pequeño bosquecillo para alejarse de la presencia maligna que se elevaba sobre el lago, además tenían que encontrar un lugar donde buscar agua que no estuviera contaminada.

Merodeando un poco en el mismo encontraron un pequeño claro cerca del cual corría un pequeño riachuelo, así que procedieron a montar el campamento para descansar un poco antes de continuar el viaje.

Izel miraba en dirección al lago, aquella oscuridad caía sobre su ánimo como una tormenta, sabía perfectamente que debía alejarse de la misma, así que se encaminó riachuelo arriba.

Habiendo tomado consigo una toalla, buscaba la parte más honda de aquel curso de agua, si lograba limpiarse un poco eso la ayudaría a calmar su ánimo y equilibrar su aura.

-Maldición, llevar este ritmo de vida puede matar a cualquiera- susurró mientras se quitaba con calma sus zapatos para adentrarse en la poza que encontró corriente arriba, librándose de su ropa una vez en el agua.

Tranquilamente nadaba cuando escuchó el gritó de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, y saliendo rápidamente del agua se corrió para ver cómo era atacada por un demonio, y sin pensarlo la rodeo con su campo de purificación, mientras sentía como Inuyasha y el grupo se acercaban al lugar.


End file.
